B&B The Sequel: A Nearly Happy Ever After
by KellieMason2012
Summary: Lily and Damon have been through hell to be together. Lily has died and came back for her only true love and now, it seems hell has followed her home, determined to ruin her life. AN-If you haven't already, I suggest you read Bitten and Bound before this.
1. Chapter 1 The News

**Hello! The first chapter of the sequel! _Bitten and Bound the Sequel: the nearly happy ever after. _I hope you enjoy…**

**Chapter one**

**Lily's POV **

"_A man, a woman and a young boy were reported missing yesterday. Emily Swift and her husband Gregory Swift both went on a camping trip with their son, Theo two days ago in the woods beyond Wickery Bridge. When they didn't return yesterday, Emily's sister contacted police after a series of unanswered phone calls from the three. _

_After many hours of searching the woods, a horrific scene was discovered. _

_The mutilated bodies of Emily and Gregory were found by their tent, the police believe it was the work of an animal, but others disagree, saying the teeth marks are more human. Their son, Theo Swift is nowhere to be found. _

_We are now asking for any help to find this boy, we have sent pictures out in newspapers and we are desperate to find him alive. If you have any information on Theo's disappearance or you saw or heard something, please call 911, thank you._

_In other news . . ." _

I muted the news and frowned.

A killing, this savage and this obvious had to be a vampire. All this crap about animals was just that; a load of crap. But there were no other vampires we new of except in our group.

Had Damon done this? No. he wouldn't kill them like that, and leave it and he would definitely not . . . mutilate the bodies. I shivered. Stefan obviously wouldn't he was the guilty vegetarian vampire. Demetri wouldn't, for some reason he felt he owned me something and he wouldn't betray me like that. And Caroline would not, she wouldn't want to become like that.

I snorted, I didn't.

But who else was there? Who would kill people so . . . horribly and find it fun to take the boy?

_Katherine? _

**Katherine's POV **

My bedroom door slammed open with a resounding bang and I was suddenly face to face with a furious Lily. I kept my face calm and nonchalant, hiding my fear of her well.

"What did I tell you Katherine? What did I specifically say before I let you stay here?" She said, gritting her teeth in anger.

"Not to feed on a live one and not to draw attention to us, blah, blah, blah . . . "

"Yes, and did you somehow forget that for a while?" She snapped.

"No, I seemed to have remembered it quiet well actually." I said back, getting more and more annoyed. What was she trying to say? "Why, what have I done now?"

She laughed in a sarcastic way and turned to pick up my remote for the TV. She pressed the on button and it switched on immediately showing the news. "This." She said looking at me and pointing the control at the screen.

"_The debt in Greece continues to worsen; the people of Greece are becoming more determined to get rid of their president . . ." _

I snorted. "What? Have I supposedly caused this?" I joked pointing at the screen myself. Her jaw flexed and she clicked the rewind button. "That."

"_The mutilated bodies of Emily and Gregory were found by their tent, the police believe it was the work of an animal, but others disagree, saying the teeth marks are more human. Their son, Theo Swift is nowhere to be found."_

I took a step towards the TV.

"That's what you've done." She paused then said quietly. "Where's the boy, Katherine?"

"_I _didn't do this." I said, turning to face her fully.

She laughed. "Yeah, alright." She said sarcastically, rolling her head and eyes heavenwards.

My annoyance bubbled over the edge. I wanted to hurt her, but not physically. I had no chance in that department. "Maybe Damon did."

"No – He didn't." She said calmly.

"How do you know? He used to do _this _all the time." I said, pointing at the screen again.

"He's not like that anymore." She said.

"You can't change the way he is." I said.

"You don't know him." She said through her teeth. "Not anymore."

"I know him better than you do, Lily. After all, I had him longer than you."

Just as Lily snapped and lunged at me, arms wrapped around her torso and pulled her back.

"Stop, Lil." Damon said.

"Get off me." She snarled. She didn't look at Damon as he let go of her, she carried to stare me down; her eyes dark and bloodshot.

"I'm warning you Katherine." She growled and turned to leave the room.

"Are you sure you didn't do it in your sleep, after all you are _'dangerous' _aren't you Lil?" I laughed.

She turned and I saw the most evil look I could ever have imagined. Her dark brows shaded her eyes as they grew darker and developed a gold shine. The shadows of blood filled veins became darker and her lips became red as her face filled with her own blood.

I immediately regretted what I had said.

And this time, Damon did not stop her from lunging at me.

She gripped my shoulder and threw me to the floor. With a grunt I stumbled to pick myself back up, and then Lily was above me, shoving me back down by my throat. I choked at her tight hold and gripped her wrist unable to budge it. I gave up struggling and obediently lay there, my hand still wrapped around her wrist.

"Firstly, don't call me Lil, okay? And secondly, maybe you didn't kill those people and take the boy, but that does not mean you can blame or tease anyone else about it. And if you ever say anything about me _or _Damon again, you will know about it."

She stood and went to leave, then paused once again in the doorway. "Oh, and at least Damon actually loves me and I'm not a desperate slut who has to MAKE him love me. And one more thing, I can compel you to shut your mouth if I want to, no matter how much Vervain you drink." She said, and then smirked at my face. "Yes, Katherine. I know you drink Vervain. I can smell it on you." She walked out of the room and there was no noise but the murmur of the news in the background. Damon quietly slipped into one of the chairs.

"Katherine." He said quietly. I sat up and looked at him. "Don't . . . get on the wrong side of Lily, she will kill you. But I have a felling we'll need you at sometime, even though I wish we didn't. But she has just come back from the dead. She's a bit touchy." He laughed. "I might have put that a little subtle. But do as she says; in the end she'll be the one that keeps you alive." He kept my eyes for a moment as I clenched and unclenched my jaw. He finally looked away, got up and left.

**Alice's POV **

"What do you mean, Klaus?" I asked.

He sighed, "If she doesn't die again, we'll all die. She has to die in order for us to live."

"So . . . if she doesn't, she lives on and we all die, like . . . just – go, black out?"

"Yes." He smiled. "Now you're getting it."

"I don't care. I won't kill my own sister." I said, looking him straight in the eye.

His pupils dilated in anger. "You will die – DIE – if you don't. You won't go back to the dimension."

"I won't do it." I clenched my fist in my jacket pocket, grabbing its contents tightly.

He grabbed the back of my neck and forced me to look into his eyes. I gasped and felt the force of his compulsion in my mind.

"You will help kill Lily. She must die for your people. YOUR own. Do you understand?"

"Yes." I gasped.

He let go of my neck. "Good." He said, turning to address the crowd behind us that filled the whole room of the old warehouse we were hiding out in. They all fell silent and turned to Klaus. "We have to kill this one girl in order to survive." He called. "But to do that . . . will need a lot of planning." He paused and let that sink in. "She has five vampires on her side and a witch. We'll need to be careful going with this. If we barge in, their will be loss of life on our side. Let's get started shall we." He clapped his hands together once and they split off in directions. We weren't attacking tonight. We were serveilling then attacking. Soon.

**Lily's POV **

"_I wanna be drunk when I wake up, on the right side of the wrong bed. And never an excuse I made up, tell you the truth; how it was. Didn't kill me, it never made me stronger at all . . ." _Ed Sheeran's voice was humming in my head as I had my headphones on full blast. I was listening to "good" songs that Elena had persuaded me to put onto my Ipod. This song was the only one that I liked. I was sat in the chair next to the fire, the one I had named Damon's seat. I had pulled my legs up and wrapped my arms around my knees. I was tired and fed up. Someone had killed those people and took there son. Was this the danger I had felt spreading through Fell's Church, waiting to pounce?

_Oh, I couldn't wait,_ I thought sarcastically.

"_But a house gets cold when you pick up the heating, without you to hold, I'll be freezing. Can't rely on my heart at beating, cause you take parts of it every evening . . . " _

"Lily."

"_Take words out of my mouth just from breathing, replace with phrases like when you leaving me . . ." _

"Lily."

"_Should I, should I, and maybe I'll get drunk again . . ."_

"Lily!"

I pushed my headphones off, still hearing the low mumble of the upbeat song.

I looked up to see Damon's ice blue eyes filled with concern and slight humor. Then he smiled and squeezed into the love seat next to me.

"What was that about?" He said, holding my hand.

"The news. Three people went camping near Wickery Bridge the other day. The wife and husband were found . . . ripped to pieces. The little son was missing, he still is." I said. "A vampire did it. But none of us would have, I suspected Katherine since she's such a sociopathic bitch." I took a breath to calm me.

"Listen, I know that deep inside, you know it wasn't her. I know – that you just want it to be. Because that would make things a lot easier for you, wouldn't it?" I nodded. "But even though, I don't want to say it. I think we have another vampire on our hands. I know you're worried. I don't know why and I wanted to wait until you were ready to tell me."

I sighed. "When . . . I was in the other Dimension, on the other side. I had a very strong link to this side, because of you. And I could feel everything on this side. I felt danger, it was building up. It wasn't here yet. So – I just –"I hesitated. "I don't – um – want it to be some other danger. I don't want that. We've been through enough already Damon." He wrapped his arms around my shoulder and hugged me.

"We'll figure this out. We'll win and move on. Nothing bad is going to happen. Okay?" He mumbled into my shoulder, his voice muffled. "We're not defeated easily. Look at you. You've died twice and you're still here." I smiled.

"I love you . . . so much."

"I know." H replied and lifted his head to kiss me, his soft lips gentle on mine. "I love you, too." He whispered back and rubbed his nose against mine, I chuckled. "Just don't lose yourself. _I _can't lose you. Not again."

"I won't ever." I said. "I will always come back for you."

"Whatever happens, we'll be waiting and we'll be ready."

**The first chapter of the sequel, what did you think? Review, next chapter next weekend. **

**Kellie xx**

**P.S. the song she was listening to was _Ed Sheeran – Drunk. _It's y ultimate favorite song, so I had to put it in there :D xx**


	2. Chapter 2 Lily's control

**Thank you Audrey, I'm glad you like that song :D Oh, and welcome back! Thank you 'The ElegantFaerie' for your nice review on the last chapter of Bitten and Bound, and thanks to 'OwlSilverLight 1311930', for your nice review and your HUGE username :D, on we go . . . **

**Chapter Two**

**Alice's POV**

Klaus stormed through the warehouse door, nearly ripping the hinges off. His face was serious and questioning. I rolled my eyes and turned back to my dirt stained paper, dazedly sketching the group of people – if you could call them that – made up from vampires, werewolves, humans and witches; they were all seated on the blackened floor, talking amongst each other and giving me fearful glances.

They were all scared of me, I didn't know why. I was human, some of _them_ were, but most were some kind of advanced being; any of them could easily overtake me. But they all shrank back away from me since I had become their watcher, their "supervisor". I – a human – had become the watcher of Klaus's supernatural "spies", it didn't make any sense.

But I ignored the looks and carried on sketching.

Klaus cleared his throat to get the attention of the crowd.

"What's happening?" He asked, glancing around.

I looked at the crowd as well and saw them all fidget under the intense stare of the hybrid. Then hesitantly, one man raised his hand and cleared his throat. "Um – Alex and I" – he pointed with his thumb at the man next to him – "went to the house earlier, there was not much movement. They are relatively quiet and appear to have to idea about us." He finished and lowered his head again.

Klaus nodded and looked at me, sat in my chair, feet up on an old-dusty table. But I was still looking at the man who had spoken. _Dickhead, _I thought.

Klaus looked down to my sketch and snatched it off me, and I looked up; annoyance evident on my face. I tapped the pen impatiently against my leg. "Hmm." He murmured still looking at the sketch. He gave me a glance and then looked back to the crowd.

"Okay, we attack tomorrow. We are running out of time, we have four days left. We _will _get her and we will all live once again." The crowd cheered quietly and smiles spread among faces. Klaus turned to me.

I sighed and followed him through to the other room.

**Elena's POV**

I grabbed her wrist and pushed on the inside of it with my thumb, holding the knife away from my chest, but it kept coming at me. It was now an inch away from puncturing my skin. "Lily!" I shouted. The knife stopped and I released her wrist. "You have to go easy on me, I'm a beginner." I said, gasping.

"Elena – "She laughed incredulously. "Do you really think a vampire who WANTS to kill you is '_going to go easy'_ on you?" She asked.

I sighed, "No." I rubbed my forehead. "Okay, come on."

She lunged at me with the knife and I caught her wrist and pushed the inside once again, finally hitting the pressure point. Lily gasped and her hand flinched, releasing the knife and she smiled widely. "Good!"

I smiled and jumped once with excitement. "Again!"

She picked the knife up and came at me again. I grabbed her wrist and pushed her pressure point, she dropped the knife but gripped my wrist that held hers, then she whirled me around wrapping my arm around my chest. Then she pulled my other arm up my back and went for my throat with her teeth. And stopped.

I was gasping with fear. "That could happen. The danger you could be put in by a vampire will most likely be by there teeth." She whispered in my ear. "Do you want to learn how to stop them in their tracks?"

"You can do that?" I asked.

"Of course you can." She laughed.

"What the _hell _is going on here?" Stefan asked, appearing suddenly in the living room doorway. His eyes full of worry and concern . . . and anger.

Lily laughed pretending to bite my neck, making a playful savage noise.

I laughed as she let go of me. "Relax Steffie." She joked, smiling widely. "We're just doing some fight practice."

"Fight practice?" He said, frowning. He looked at me then back at Lily.

"Yes, do you have a problem?" Lily said, playfully waggling her eyebrows.

"Yes! Elena shouldn't have to fight. She _doesn't _have to fight." He said seriously.

"No, but she should know how to defend herself." Lily said, her face losing the smile slowly as Stefan worked himself into a rage.

"Yes, but you could hurt her." Stefan said.

"I would never hurt her! I can control myself Stefan –"

"You're a hybrid, you've just came back from the dead _and _you can _control_ yourself?" Stefan snapped, his eyebrows and voice raising at the end of his sentence.

"What are you saying Stefan?" Lily said, and Stefan didn't answer. "Hey?" She urged in a growl as she took one dangerous step towards him, her face already dark.

"Lily –" I started.

"You should have asked _me_ about this! Not just decided to come at her with a REAL knife! To put your TEETH near her neck. You could have lost it, you could of bitten her!" Stefan said, raising his voice higher. Everyone in the house would be hearing this. I bet Katherine would be having a right laugh at it.

"First of all," Lily continued. "_She_ asked _me _to help her! I was happy enough to make sure she was safe. Or that she had a chance at making herself safe." She paused and took a breath. "And second of all, I am perfectly fine with being that close to her, I would never bite her. And YES, I know I can control myself. Maybe you can't but I can. Elena is my best friend for God's sake. Why are you getting so wound up about this! Would you rather she was on her own and a vampire attacked her and she didn't know what to do, how to at least TRY to help herself?"

"Lily . . . I'm not saying that, of course she should know!"

"Then what are you saying?"

"I just don't feel comfortable with YOU teaching her, you can get too rough and you've only been back for three days."

There was a deafening silence as Lily's face became furious, she picked up the knife and turned to walk out of the room.

"Lily, I'm sorry." Stefan said, his face full of regret.

Lily turned, her face hard. Then in one swift movement she threw the knife; it flew past me and I heard Stefan gasp and grunt. I turned to see him bent over clinging to his stomach. "Stefan!" I turned back to Lily but she was gone. "Stefan, here; I'll pull it out." I pulled the knife out and he grunted again. "Oh, God. Are you okay?" He lifted his shirt and I watched the wound heal. I sighed in relief. "I'm so sorry."

"No, no Elena. I'm sorry." He said. "You should know how to protect yourself when I'm not around . . . God I'm stupid."

"No – you have a right to voice your opinion, just next time talk to her, don't wind her up then scream it at her."

He pulled me into his arms and kissed my forehead.

**Lily's POV **

"God!" I threw myself onto my bed and lay there, face in pillows. What had I done? Stefan had said what he thought and immediately apologized, okay, I should have forgiven him. But something had triggered in my head, putting all emotions to a standstill.

Was he right? Did I actually have control of myself or not. When I threw that knife it didn't seem so.

"Lily?" Damon's voice came from behind me as he waltzed into the room from the shower room, with only dark grey sweatpants on. He rubbed at his hair as he gazed at me and walked over. He tossed the wet towel in the wash basket. "What's wrong?" He asked. "I heard arguing."

"Nothing." I said, my voice muffled by the soft fabric. He lifted me up by pulling at my stomach, forcing me to stand. He turned me around. "What did he say?"

I sighed. "Stefan doesn't think I can control myself. He says I could hurt Elena 'cause I'm too rough." I paused. "The thing is, I kind of agree with him. With the control part. I thought I could control my feelings, I thought I had it right. But then – I just –" I shook my head.

"What?" He urged, taking my hands in his and bringing them to his heart on his warm bare chest, I felt the slow beat through his hands and mine.

"I threw a knife at him. It hit him in the stomach." I said and looked down in shame.

Damon just laughed.

"Don't. Damon, please. I'm not in the mood."

"Listen, hey, look at me." I looked up slowly, and he held my eyes whilst he spoke. "You _are_ in control, I have never seen someone keep there emotions in line as much as you. _You _are the most, kind, strong, _beautiful_ girl I have ever known and will ever know." He kissed the tip of my nose. "Now. Missus, go and get a drink, get a nice warm bath and get one of my shirts and go to bed. It's late." He said.

"What are _you_ going to do?" I asked.

"I'm going to talk to Stefan." He answered.

**Alice's POV **

"They were arguing – the girl – she was fighting with the other girl, the brown-eyed one."

"She was_ fighting_ with her?" Klaus asked.

"She told the green-eyed Salvatore she was teaching her self-defense to protect her from vampires."

I hated this guy, Bradley or whatever his name was. He was such a kiss ass. Ever since he had raised his hand, he had become Klaus's main source of information and he was milking the glory of being noticed by the "Master".

"So do they know?" Klaus said.

"Of course not; they think it's just another roaming vampire. They have no idea about any of us."

"We need to strategize. Go back with Alex again and keep watch."

"I could go with Alex." I interrupted.

Klaus turned to me, his face immediately turning suspicious. "You?" He said. Bradley ducked his head as Klaus disregarded him for someone more higher rank.

"Yes." I said.

He took a step closer to me and looked me in the eyes. I kept very still, looking him straight in the eye myself. After a moment he said. "Give me your hands."

"Why?" I asked hesitant.

"Do. It."

I wet my lips and give him my hands my jaw tensing. He searched them, then brought my wrist to his face. I tensed and my breathing paused. His eyes flickered to mine as he leaned in on my extended hand and inhaled my scent there, one of his thick, dark brows raised.

Then he bit me.

"Ah!" I flinched and had to watch as he drank my blood. Bradley looked away and I heard the intake of breath of the audience in the room catching what was going on. Klaus withdrawed his mouth from my wrist and looked to me and smiled. "Mmm." He said. "Hold these." He said to Bradley. He stepped forward and wrapped a white handkerchief around my wrist, then held it there, holding both my wrists in a gentle but constraining way. Klaus crouched to the floor and began searching my legs and jean pockets, then he searched my jacket pockets and my hair. He looked at me and frowned. "You don't have Vervain?" He said, slightly incredulous.

"Do you really think I had time to pick and chose what I brought with me here?" I said, fluently lying my innocence.

The tiny lump of a flower bud now felt huge in the toe of my sneakers. I ignored it.

"If you go with Alex." He paused. "Can I trust you?"

"Yes." I faked in monotone. "You can trust me."

"Go with him and watch over the house." He turned to Alex who was slowly walking over his chin held high. His blonde ruffled hair astray. His hazel eyes met mine as he stopped, and he smiled a crooked smile; I looked away to Klaus. "She's coming with you. If she runs, hurt her." Alex nodded tightly and we turned to leave for the house.

**Lily's POV **

I ran the hot water in Damon's huge bath, calming myself by blocking out all noise but the running water. I sat down on the chair next to the bath and put my head on my hand, watching the water run. I was actually really tired. I wanted Damon up here to cheer me up, but he was speaking to Stefan. I listened in.

"_Stefan." _I heard Damon say.

"_Ooh, Stefan's in trouble." _That was Caroline.

"_Caroline." _Demetri warned, and I heard Katherine laugh.

**Damon's POV **

I took Stefan into the hallway, there wasn't any point of it, all of them could hear us anyway; except Bonnie and Elena.

"What happened before? With Elena, Lily and you?" I asked, wanting the full explanation of why Lily was now doubting herself.

Stefan looked down and shook his head, rubbing at his eyes with his thumb and forefinger. "I know – I said some stuff. I just . . . freaked out." He paused and sighed in frustration. "I walked in to see Lily holding Elena in a restraining way and she had her mouth near her neck. When I asked what was going on she pretended to bite her. I guess it just – frightened me."

I hit him on the chest. "Stefan. Lily wouldn't hurt Elena –"

"Not on purpose, yeah, but – " He interrupted.

"Stefan. Lily would never hurt Elena. She IS in control, she always will be. Her personality is what controls her, not what she is." I paused. "_What _exactly did you say to her?"

"I said, something about her self-control and told her she could hurt Elena by getting too rough." He said, straightforwardly.

I shook my head and flexed my jaw. "And that's when she stabbed you."

"She threw it at me, and no. She did when I apologized."

"It's because she knew you were lying."

"I wasn't lying." Stefan frowned.

"No. you said what you thought of her, _then _apologized. She knew you meant what you said but you were only sorry because you didn't want her to know what you thought." I said.

"I _am _really sorry. I didn't mean it at all. I just . . . Elena's human – fragile and Lily is _really_ strong."

"Next time Stefan just ask her to stop, don't start arguing with her for fuck's sake."

He nodded and walked back into the living room.

There was a loud banging on the front door.

**Alice's POV**

We were walking through the forest now, just near the outer edge of the boarding house drive. And I began my plan. _Okay, hopefully you're weak, _I thought.

"Ow! Alex! Something's got my foot, look! Help." I called, jumping around.

"What, what is it?" He said, bending to look closer. I grabbed his shoulders and kneed him in the face knocking him clean out and blood dribbled out of his nose. _Good, he's human. _I lay him on the floor and ran towards the boarding house. I pounded on the door with my fist.

A familiar handsome face answered the door, their ice blue eyes shining, "Alice?" He said, shocked.

"Damon. I have to speak to Lily." I said.

**Long chapter for you here, I really hope you enjoyed it. Review as usual if you have any questions just ask in the review or send me a message.**

**Next chapter next Saturday.**

**Kellie xx**


	3. Chapter 3 Secrets

**Chapter three **

**Lily's POV **

I stepped out of the warm water and reluctantly into the cold room. Grabbing the towel off the hot radiator, I wrapped myself in its warmth and grabbed another towel and wrapped my hair up. After pulling the plug out of the bath and letting the water loose, I walked bare foot into the bedroom and pulled Damon's draw open pulling out a shirt. Pushing that draw shut and pulling mine out, I picked out a pair of matching underwear. Dropping the towel, I shoved the clothing on in a blur anxious to be warm again.

I rubbed at my hair with the towel and chucked it in the washing basket with Damon's from earlier.

Turning around I walked back into the bathroom and picked up my brush, combing through my hair I took deep breaths, concentrating on only what I was doing.

I brushed my hair straight and pulled out the hair dryer from under the sink. Plugging it in, I switched it on high and ran it down my hair with the brush. When my hair dried it bounced up and curled naturally. Eventually all my hair was dry and curly. I unplugged the dryer and put it back under the sink.

Slowly I looked away from the mirror and walked back into the bedroom. I had been trying not to think about it but it had seeped through the gaps of my walls about what had happened this evening and I knew I had to apologize to Stefan. I would before I went to bed.

When I walked into the bedroom I saw a dark figure in the corner of my eye and I turned to see Damon. I smiled but it slowly faded again as I saw the expression on his face. "What?" I asked.

He stepped aside and I saw a flash of blonde hair and light tanned skin.

"Alice!" I ran at her and she grunted as I slammed into her, enveloping her in a tight hug. I pulled back. "What the – how?"

She sighed. "Lily."

**Elena's POV **

"Who was that at the door?" I asked, turning to Stefan. We were sat on the sofas in the living room; Stefan sat next to me, Caroline on the other side and Demetri in the love seat beside Caroline. Katherine had the other three seat sofa to herself; her eyes flickered to me as I asked the question.

"I don't know." Stefan answered.

"It was a girl." Caroline said, looking at Stefan.

"Her name's Alice." Katherine said. Then quieted as she listened in upstairs. "It seems its Lily's long lost sister."

"Alice?" Stefan said. "She's dead. She was in Lily's dimension."

"Apparently not."

"You don't think something has happened, do you?" Demetri said suddenly. He had always been a 'talk when talked to' sort of guy. But he had seemed to have gained his confidence ever since Lily had got back. Stefan had said it was because of his loyalty to Lily. And when I had asked why he was loyal, Stefan had said it was because whoever changes you, you become loyal towards them - _until they turn into narcissistic bitches like Katherine._

"What do you mean, Demetri?" Stefan asked.

"I mean, Lily came back from the dead, and now her sister has come back _from the dead_. That wasn't supposed to happen right? So what's gone wrong?"

"We'll just have to wait for an explanation." I interrupted.

**Lily's POV **

"What the hell is going on, Alice? How are you here?" I said.

"Lily . . . when you came back, you made like – like a hole, a split in between dimensions, causing us to come back too."

"What?" I said shaking my head in disbelief. Then it clicked. "_Us?_"

Alice hesitated, her hands shaking. "You didn't just bring_ me_ back." She paused again and finally added quietly. "You brought the WHOLE dimension back."

"What!" I gasped.

"That's not the worst thing – Klaus – "

"Klaus, oh shhhii . . ." I trailed off and squeezed my eyes shut, rubbing them with my fingers, my breathing speeding. "What's he doing now? Don't say he has some sort of plan to kill me." I laughed nervously. Alice's eyes fell to the floor. "He has?" I laughed again in shock and fell to sit on the bed. "I shouldn't be surprised." I said, half to myself, then added to Alice. "What does he have planned then?"

"He's got the whole dimension on his side." She looked at me with serious but sad eyes. "Lily, if you don't die in the next four days. The whole dimension does. They don't go back to the bottom, they just fade out. Go. Forever. Klaus told all of them, and they don't want to die. Some of them are just scared, some are angry. But they all want you dead." She paused, and added quietly. "And that's not going to happen."

"So if I'm alive, _you _die?"

She nodded. "It was my time long ago, Lily. Don't let this overrule you. You have to be ready to protect _yourself_."

"What about Mom? Did she come back?"

"No, the Guardians are still down there." Alice said.

I paused for a long moment, the silence filling the room. "So what do we do?"

"We run." Damon said, finally speaking, his face tense. "We have to get you away."

"No! I can't just leave here." I said. "If I do, the whole town will have to suffer for it, and Klaus won't give up."

"You are not dying on me again." Damon said, taking a step towards me.

"Damon's right." Alice interrupted. "If you stay you'll be put in danger. Believe me, there are too many for you to fight."

"I'm a hybrid, I'm strong – "I began.

"You are not being put in danger like that. So what if a few people die for you." Damon said.

"I'm not leaving and letting the whole of Fell's Church die."

"Lily –"

"No." I said, and my face grew dark. "I'm staying here. We knew something was coming . . . and now it's came. We're not running away from it. You said yourself, we'll be ready."

Damon nodded stiffly. "Okay."

"Alice, do you want to stay here tonight?" I asked.

She shook her head. "No, I've got to get back. They'll know something is wrong if I don't."

I nodded. "Okay." I pulled her into a hug. "Be careful."

"I will." She said as I let her go and she left the room. "Goodbye Damon."

"Goodbye Alice." He said his eyes tight.

I looked to him. There was a moment of silence and then I said, "I'm tired." He nodded and pulled me by my hand to him and kissed my forehead. "Goodnight." He whispered and left the room.

I sighed and pulled the bed cover back and lay down. _Here we go again._

**Alice's POV **

As I left, I heard a voice in my head; _we have to get Lily away from here._ And I gave him a silent agreement.

"Alex! Alex, wake up." I said when I reached his still body.

His hazel eyes opened in a daze, blinking several times. He groaned and rubbed at his forehead.

"Oh, my God. I am so sorry." I gasped, pretending to care.

"What happened?" He asked, sitting up and I supported his back.

"I kneed you in the face. I am so sorry." I said and he laughed.

"It's okay, we're only human." I laughed myself and fell to sit in the dirt.

"Yeah." I agreed and Alex stared at me, his eyes sad.

"This girl –"He said. "She's your sister, right?"

I looked up at his face. It genuinely looked like he felt for me. "Yes."

"If I were you, I wouldn't want to kill her." He said.

"Yeah, well . . . I have to. Klaus compelled me."

He narrowed his eyes as he spotted my slip up. "You wouldn't know that if he had." He said.

My eyes flickered back to his and I opened my mouth to say something.

"Relax, I won't tell Klaus. The only reason I'm here is because I have nothing else to be here for. This is my only purpose." He fidgeted with his hands.

"You don't _want_ to kill her?" I asked.

"I don't know her . . . but I'm sure she doesn't deserve it."

"She doesn't." I snapped.

"Okay." He said. "I'll help you."

"Help me?" I frowned.

"Help you save her."

"Help me? Just like that?" I asked. "How can I trust you?"

"Alice. I don't _want_ to live anymore; I want to be in peace. I should have died a long time ago."

I hesitated then slowly I nodded. "All right." I kept his eyes for a moment, and then he said.

"We'd better get back."

"Yeah." I shook myself out of my daze and stood up, brushing myself off. "Yeah we should."

**Damon's POV **

"Stefan." I said. Lily had fallen asleep and now I was interrupting the little mothers meeting in here. "I need you to come for a little drive with me."

Stefan frowned. "Why? –"

"Just. Come."

He kissed Elena on the cheek. "I'll be back soon." He said.

I was already in the car when Stefan jumped in. "Where are we going?"

"To Rick's house."

I started the car and sped down the drive onto the motorway.

"Why?" He asked.

"Because we need to get Lily away from here, now." I said. "You heard what Alice said; I can't lose her again."

"And what exactly can Rick do?" He said.

I looked straight ahead as I said. "We need Vervain and wolfsbane."

**Ooh cliffhanger :D, what do you thinks going to happen next? **

**Kellie xx **


	4. Chapter 4 Plan in action

**Chapter four**

**Stefan's POV**

"Brrrr." I shivered in the cold winter's night, feeling the frosty bite to it. Being stood outside Rick's house in it wasn't helping with my weakening strength; I hadn't fed in a while. "I can't believe you are doing this." I said to Damon who was stood next to me on the small porch. His face blank and shielded as he once again banged his fist on the thick wooden door.

"Don't judge me, Stefan. You know if it was Elena, you would do the same." He said, and then added through his teeth, "I'm just trying to protect her."

"I wouldn't do it if it were Elena's choice." I said and Damon turned to glare at me.

"Don't start me, Stefan." He snapped. "Don't try to play with my feelings because you really don't want me to play with yours."

The door opened and a droopy eyed Alaric showed his face. "Damon? Stefan? What's wrong?"

"Can we come in?" Damon asked.

Rick looked wary and unsure as he looked at us both, Damon; determined in his black leather jacket, his black hair disheveled. Me; serious with my hands in my jacket pockets and my green eyes weary, then his shoulders slumped, the tenseness leaving his muscles. "Okay. Come in, Stefan, Damon."

Damon stepped over the doorframe and continued into Rick's hallway. I looked to Rick, who was holding the door ajar and looking at me and waiting.

I smiled at him slightly and stepped inside, taking a glance around at his cream colored walls with the old pictures of his family and himself when he was younger. A table near the door held an empty vase and unopened letters. His keys sprawled across the table from where he had dumped them. The hall floor was made of laminated flooring that was a deep coffee color and a door mat was under the doors entrance. The rest of the hall was bare as if it had been stripped of memories. And I was guessing that was exactly what had been done.

I turned to watch Rick shut the door and turn to me. "What's wrong?" He asked again.

Before I could speak Damon was talking, "It's not every day I ask for this and it's not really something I like asking for." He said. "But, we" – he glanced at me – "_I_, need your help with something."

"And it was so urgent that you had to come banging on my door at what?" Rick glanced at his watch, pulling his thick sweater shirt arm out of the way. "Oooh, three in the morning?"

Damon sighed impatiently. "Yes."

Alaric snorted, annoyed and tired. Then he looked down and shook his head slightly, then glanced up. "What do you want, Damon?"

"You have those tranquilizer darts, right?" Damon asked.

I couldn't believe he was actually going through with this; actually going to do this to Lily. But in the back of my mind, I got what he meant, what he was thinking; what he was feeling.

"Yes, why?" Alaric frowned.

Damon ignored Alaric's question and asked one himself. "Can you mix wolfsbane and Vervain together in one of those things?"

"Yes. Damon . . . what's going on?"

"I'll need quite a strong dose of each to keep her down." Damon said, half to himself.

"Her?" Something in Rick's mind clicked and his head snapped up to Damon. "Lily?"

"Yes, Alaric. Lily." Damon snapped.

"Why?" Alaric's face was a mixture of anger and worry.

"Bonnie's spell had a few hiccups along the way and if Lily doesn't leave here, her and everyone who lives here in Fell's Church will have to face the consequences."

"What . . . consequences?" Rick's eyes flickered to me in concern then back to Damon.

"The underworld dimension has come back."

"Back to what? Life?"

"Yes."

"Oh, my God." I heard his heart beat begin to pick up its pace and his breath speed. "So what are you going to do about it?"

"We're leaving town. Lily doesn't want to, she wants to stay and fight, so I need to take her down." Damon said. "Nicely."

"So, you'll get her out of here and what? Fell's Church dies anyway?" Rick said nastily.

"No. If Lily lives the next four days out then they die. Alaric, if she dies. They live . . . forever."

Alaric nodded, rubbing the bridge of his nose with his thumb and forefinger. "I'll get you the shot."

He headed into the living room, Damon behind him and I followed silently.

Once at the desk that was in the corner of the small room, he twisted the handle of the draw to unlock it, pulling the draw out he then lifted out one single tranquilizer dart and placed it on the table, then he ducked his hand into the deep draw again and pulled out two little clear jars, both full of liquid. One had a very clear, transparent liquid in it, which smelled sour and slightly spicy; that one was Vervain. The other contained a transparent brown liquid which smelled woodsy, if that was even a type of smell. It reminded me of dead leaves, but it also smelt sort of spicy as well, like cinnamon; that one was wolfsbane.

Alaric glanced up and hesitated as he burst the lid of the first jar with the needle, then he sighed and pushed the syringe end down, causing the clear liquid to bubble, then he pulled it back up again, slowly. The jar draining of its contents, he then repeated it with the second jar.

When the dart was full he shook it gently and the liquids mixed to make a clear but thick red color. He passed it to Damon.

"Be careful with this. This is straight Wolfsvain. **(**_**Wolfsbane – Vervain**_**) **If this breaks it will hurt. This should keep Lily under for at least, say . . . 6 – 7 hours."

Damon took the dart and nodded in a thank you, then turned to leave.

"Thank you." I said to Rick, I turned to leave as well and heard Alaric's voice behind me quietly.

"Be careful with this plan, Stefan." He said. "Lily will get angry at Damon for this."

I narrowed my eyes, my back still facing Alaric. Then I nodded slightly and walked towards the door, "Goodbye, Alaric." I said before I shut the door. I got into the car next to Damon who turned the key and lifted the handbrake. He leaned over to me and handed me the dart. "Remember, Stefan, be careful, if it breaks. It will _hurt_." He said in a mocking voice.

"Funny." I said sarcastically, holding the dart carefully so not to break the glass with my grip.

There was a question that had been bothering me ever since I knew what Damon was up to and I knew I had to ask it, I had just been waiting for the right time. Now seemed appropriate since we had the dart and was already heading home to un-expecting people who had no idea what we were doing. Or what we were planning.

"So what's the plan?" I asked.

"In the morning you'll have to keep Elena and the others out of the kitchen. I'm going to make Lily breakfast for when she wakes up and I'll do it then." He said, his voice full of skepticism, as if he had only just asked himself the same question.

"So we're leaving in the morning?"

"Yes, all of us are. I don't really care if we leave Katherine behind and I'm sure Lily wouldn't either. But as for the rest . . . Lily is going to be pissed with me as it is taking her away from here, so I can't afford to have anyone she cares about die."

I nodded as I thought for a moment. "But, what about Alice?"

"She dies with the others, she knows that." He said.

"We can't just take Lily and go, without telling Alice." I said.

"I _did _tell her." He snapped. "When she left . . . after Lily told us she wanted to stay, I sent Alice a thought. She knows we're taking her away from here."

"So . . . you're just going to stab her with it?" I asked.

"Yes. Then we'll get her in the car. We'll have to tell the others, though."

"We'll tell them when we get back. Discuss it." I sighed.

The rest of the ride home was quiet.

We – Damon was doing this to save Lily. He was going against her wishes and stabbing her in the back – literally.

I couldn't stand the thought of hurting Lily like that. But on the other hand, I was scared of what she would do, how she would react to it; to Damon, to me, afterwards. After we poisoned her with something she was nearly immune to, and after we took her away from her new found home against her own free will and allowed her sister to die.

But we were saving lives, saving Fell's church, saving Lily.

Saving Damon.

**Damon's POV**

We were just near the house now.

I could sense Stefan brooding in his own head whilst he gripped the dart carefully and I ignored him.

I was doing this because I loved Lily.

I'd lost her before, she had already left me, and I'd even lost her all those years ago back when we were both human.

Even though Katherine had compelled me to love her and to forget Lily, I had still felt that loneliness, the emptiness of her missing presence. Mine and Katherine's love had not been real like mine and Lily's.

I pulled up outside the boarding house and for out, Stefan stepped out of the other side wrapping the dart in a thick black handkerchief out of my glove-box.

I walked into the house and into the living room to find Elena asleep on the sofa her leg over the edge of the chair arm, Caroline was next to her with Demetri. Bonnie was on the other sofa with Jeremy her legs wrapped underneath her – a cup of hot chocolate in her hands. Katherine was upstairs in her room.

"Katherine." I said. And I sensed her head come up from her desk, she sighed and got up, opening her door and walking down the stairs, her feet bare of her signature heels.

"What?" She said walking into the room.

"Sit down." I said.

She slid into the loveseat just as Stefan walked in behind me holding the wrapped dart.

"Wake Elena up, Caroline." Caroline frowned but leaned over to the sleeping Elena and shook her gently. "Elena." She said. "Wake up."

Elena's eyes opened and she groaned, "You're back." She said with a rough voice when she spotted Stefan. Stefan smiled at Elena but stayed stood next to me.

I listened in upstairs and heard Lily stir in her sleep. I concentrated my Power towards her so she wouldn't subconsciously wake up from the sound of our voices.

"What's going on?" Caroline asked.

"I'm sure many of you hear what happened earlier with Alice, Lily's sister?" I started.

"Yes." They mumbled in response.

"Good. Lily has her mind set on staying here to fight. I, on the other hand, don't – "

"Since when has the mighty Damon Salvatore ran from a fight?"

"Shut up, Katherine." I snapped.

"So what are you thinking?" Caroline asked.

"We need to get Lily away from here, and we can't get her to change her mind. So we're using this."

I held my hand out to Stefan and he handed me the cloth wrapped object. I unraveled it to produce the dart.

"What's that?" Bonnie asked looking at the red liquid.

"It's Wolfsvain. A mixture of pure Wolfsbane and Vervain, it'll keep Lily down for a few hours."

"We can't do that!" Caroline said.

"Yes, _we_ can, if we are going to save her life. And if any of you disagree and try to tell Lily, I'm sure there is enough of this to go around. Wolfsbane is poisonous to humans as well." I threatened.

"I'm in." Elena said and I frowned.

"Just like that?"

"Yes. She's one of my best friends; I'm not going to let her die again."

I nodded.

"I'm in. Bringing her back again will be tiring." Bonnie smiled and so did Jeremy.

"I'm definitely in. And so is Demetri." Caroline said and Demetri laughed quietly, going along with it.

I looked at Katherine who just looked back at me, bored. "Oh, whatever," she mumbled. "I'm sure I'd be first on the list to be killed if Lily died."

"Yes, I'm sure you would." I said. "Okay. We'll wait till she wakes up." I released my power on Lily and heard her breaths become long and deep again.

**Lily's POV **

I woke up to the bright sun shining into the room; illuminating the place. I stretched, groaned and reluctantly threw my legs over the side of the bed. Damon was downstairs, I could smell him. Smell eggs and fresh orange juice.

I frowned and walked into the hallway. Where was everyone? I padded down the stairs and into the huge kitchen to find Damon cooking sausage and eggs. Toast popped up in the toaster and Damon grabbed it and threw it onto two plates whilst still stirring the pan, moving the eggs around.

"Since when did Damon Salvatore cook?" I said and saw him jump slightly in return. I grinned and Damon turned around to reveal his signature smirk that I hadn't seen in a while.

"Since I don't do apologizing very often. This is my apology." He said.

"Apology . . . for what?" I said, pulling out a seat and sitting down.

"For last night." He said, dishing out the sausages and eggs onto the plates with the toast. He pushed a plate over to me. "You made your decision, I shouldn't have argued with you."

I took a bite out of the toast. "You have your own opinion; there is nothing to be sorry for."

He didn't say anything; he just took a bite out of his own toast.

"Where is everyone?" I asked.

"Out. I think."

"Mmm." I finished my toast and egg and cut into my sausage taking a bite.

"Damon." I said. "I don't know how we're going to do this." I said, my face collapsing of any mask that hid my feelings.

"I know, I know." Damon whispered. "Come here."

I stood and went over to him; he wrapped his arm around me and hugged me. "I'm sorry." He said

"For what?" I whispered.

"Because, I know what to do, how to save you." He said, then after a moment. "And I'm sorry about this."

I gasped as I felt metal pierce my skin and a burning liquid seeped into my veins.

"Damon! What are you doing?" I gasped.

"I'm sorry," He whispered.

He kissed my forehead and I felt his tears stream down his face onto my skin. And I blackened out from the pain.

**Damon's POV **

"Stefan!" I shouted and he burst through the door as I pulled out the empty dart and put it on the table. "Get the others."

Stefan blurred out and I heard car doors open and Caroline and Elena dragging everybody's suitcases down the stairs.

I lifted Lily into my arms and carried her outside. "The door." I said through my car window to Caroline, she opened the back door and I placed Lily gently in the back, her head on Caroline's knee. Demetri was in the front of the car in the passenger seat. I walked around the other side of the car probing the forest with my mind as I got in the car. "Let's go!" I called. Stefan, Elena, Bonnie and Jeremy were in the other car. Katherine in her own.

We started down the drive, Caroline keeping Lily steady in the back. This was going to be a long drive to Richmond.

**Alice's POV **

"Now!" Klaus roared as we charged at the Boarding house.

Alex and I knew what we would find. Nothing. But _they _didn't.

We burst through the doors of the house, searching through it. And found exactly what I thought.

They'd gone. I looked to Alex and I saw a glint of humor in his eyes.

"No!" Klaus roared. "They're not here!" He threw a side table over. "They knew." He said turning to Bradley. "You. You were wrong."

"I'm sorry, Niklaus."

Klaus gripped him by the neck and stabbed him with the broken table leg. I watched as Bradley gasped and fell to the floor, blood pouring everywhere. Bradley was human and now he was in pain. I left the room and heard Klaus say, "We're leaving. We can follow the car tracks."

_No you can't, _I thought.

And we left . . .

**Lily's POV **

"_Spencer? Is that you?"_

"_Hello, Lily."_

"_Why are you here?" _

"_I have something to tell you. Something you need to know." _

**Klaus and the others can get into the house because they aren't really back yet, they're half ghost so they don't need to be invited in. If you were wondering :D **

**Kellie xx**


	5. Chapter 5 Visions of the future

**Chapter five**

**Lily's POV**

_I looked around in a daze, I was in the same familiar fog as I was used to in my dreams; the thick white fog that curled around your feet with a feeling of a terrifying predator stalking it's prey: slow and dangerous._

_"What do you mean? What do I need to know?" I stuttered, already scared. I had heard this speech before and it wasn't usually good news. _

_"You're future," she whispered._

_I stared at her for a moment, my mouth open in a little 'o' and my breathing loud and thick. "What?" I gasped in a hysterical laugh._

_"Your decisions are what change your future, Lily. Your decision, Damon's betrayel and what you will decide next, has made your future clear."_

_"Damon's what? How do you . . ? What?" I stumbled, confused. "I don't understand." _

_"I know everything, I've been watching you, keeping an eye on you. That plan to bring you back . . . genius. My opinion." She said and smiled, then her face became serious again. "But, listen, the Guardians need the dimension back, I'm here to help you get them back. Or to make sure they don't kill everybody. Including you," she said. "From what I've heard, they're not coming back here, but I can't tell the others or they won't let me help you. Anyway. . . I have seen your future."_

_I frowned, "So . . . show me?" I whispered unsure. _

_"It's your choice." She said with slightly raised eyebrows._

_"Yes." I said, nodding nervously. I was never this scared or nervous before, never since I had became a vampire, but I felt dizzy and sick, and my muscles ached. The type of ache you got when you laughed too hard after doing, what seemed like, a lifetime of sit-ups. _

_Right now I was vulnerable and frightened. _

_Now my vision slowly blurred and shifted into a different scene completely._

_Around me now, was a battle, a horrible, bloody red, and dark battle. People were running, screaming, crying, whilst the opposing team gave chase, more quick - more agile. Ripping their throats out with teeth and attacking with sharp weapons that looked to be last minute things that had been broken or stolen on their way to the fight. _

_A man I recognized observed and laughed at the scene. Klaus. _

_All of a sudden the scene became obvious to me. This was a battle between Fell's Church and the Underworld. Dimension. _

_And Fell's Church was dying; bodies were scattered everywhere, and buildings were crumbled to their foundations; the whole scene looked like a war field, something off of a video game, except this was real. This was reality. _

_And there was nothing I could do about it. _

_"This . . . is if you decide to stay in Richmond and wait it out," I heard Spencer's voice quietly interrupt like a narrator of a play, a gruesome, horrifying play. "You live, all of you do. But Fell's Church die, along with the dimension. You'll come back to a dead town." _

_My breaths now became short and quick. I couldn't let this happen. _

_"What . . . what would happen if I came _back_?" I asked, hoping there was some alternative to that - that hell._

_My vision came back to the scene at present and Spencer smiled at me teasingly, her blue eyes glittering. _

_"That's for you to wait and see," she said and my vision went blank. _

I woke in a small double bed, lying on my side; my feverish head leaned against the small headboard and a refreshing cold palm of my right hand rested against my forehead, my left arm draped along the length of my body.

I took a deep breath of air and huffed it back out, rubbing at my still closed eyes with my palms. _What was I going to do about this dream and what did Spencer mean, stay in Richmond. I wasn't in Richmond . . . Was I?_

I groaned and stretched my stiff neck, then I sat up and swung my legs over the bed feeling the softness of the carpet on my bare feet. _Carpet_?

I opened my eyes and saw the room for the first time.

It was definitely not the room I had been expecting. It was . . . big-ish, and the bed I was sat on was settled in the middle of it, the duvet cover was a light grey colour with pink flowers and white swirls decorating it. The bed had two side tables, one with a small dark grey lamp and the other with an alarm clock. The whole room was white at first sight, but when I looked closer I could see little silver intricate details of swirls and delicate flowers similar to the bed covers.

Around the perimeter of the room were mirrors, cupboard doors made from mirrors, the whole room, except for where the window and the bedroom door was.

The window itself, was huge and it showed a field which seemed to go on and on, covered in colorful flowers that were ready to die and let the white snow take over for the winter. _This place is beautiful, but where am I? Am I in Richmond like Spencer said? _

I felt a throb of pain in my back that confirmed it, and slowly I remembered the morning; Damon had stabbed me . . . _stabbed me. _But with what? I was immune to vervain now . . .

I got up and looked in one of the many mirrors, lifting up Damon's shirt, which I was still wearing, I saw a bruise-like lump on my back; it was small but still sore, and I watched as it slowly shrunk and heeled. I dropped the shirt back down and opened the bedroom door, walking into the corridor; my eyes flickered to every corner, a bright shaft of sunlight shone through the hallway window and illuminated the silver-grey wallpaper and the photos of starry nights and colorful sunsets that hung on the walls with that wallpaper.

The stairs wound around in a swirl of laminated flooring and I made my way down there to downstairs.

Down here was a huge living room which had two long windows that made the front door and another three lying horizontal that gave a view of outside, letting every inch of the sun's light in, this was the most inconspicuous place for a vampire to live, let alone a _group _of them. The light brown-colored wooden floor was polished until shiny, the ice-grey sofa faced a huge flat-screen and a posh but cozy fire place was lit, warming the whole room.

I was about to go to that fire, to put my hands near it and to rest, when I heard voices in the hang-on room separated by a swing door. I swung it open and saw Damon and the others seated around a large table, papers and pens scattered on it.

Damon smiled at me warmly - nervously - and I shook my head with narrowed eyes.

"What did you do, Damon?" I snapped.

"I did what was right." He said calmly, looking down at the paper in his hand.

The others were watching me tensely, expecting some sort of bad response from me; they were right.

"Damon, you knew what I wanted. You knew I wanted to stay and fight back." I said, taking a step into the room; was this whole place made up of the colors black, grey and white? It seemed so.

"You would have died. And probably even us as well." He said and my angry mask faltered for a second. "Alice said there is too many of them."

I sighed, holding back unwanted tears. "Did Alice know?" I said quietly - dangerously.

"What?"

"Did Alice know?" I repeated. "About what you were planning." Damon looked back down to his pages. "She did." I said and nodded tiredly. _I should have known. _I looked to the others and caught Elena's eyes. "Did you?" I asked and I watched her face as it slowly crumpled with guilt.

"Lily - I'm sorry - " She started.

I shook my head and the tears spilled over, I stormed out of the room and upstairs to my new bedroom picking up my suitcase that had been dumped in the hallway on the way. Once in my bedroom, I threw the suitcase onto the bed and unzipped it; pulling out a red thin-strap vest top and a pair of short ice-grey sweats. I pulled them on and tucked Damon's shirt in the suitcase and pulled it onto the floor and underneath the bed.

I sat on the bed and huffed, throwing myself backwards on the bed and letting the tears come freely now. _Why is everything going wrong? _I thought. _I was meant to come back and live a normal life with Damon - well as normal as it got for a vampire. _I knew that Damon and the others were just trying to protect me, but I was fed up of that. I was stronger than any of them, than anyone, I should have been protecting them, and that was what I was going to do - before Damon stabbed me with whatever _that _had been and took me to Richmond.

Richmond. Spencer, that dream - if I stayed here Fell's Church was going to die, Matt and Elena's aunt - Jenna, they were still in Mystic Falls, and Elena didn't know they were going to die. I couldn't tell her - no, they weren't going to die. _I'm going to save them, _I thought. _But - first I need to know what will happen if I go back. I need to see Spencer._

But how was I going to get to sleep _now_? Bonnie - she could help.

_Stefan? Could you and Bonnie come up here please, I need your help. _I sent, I needed Bonnie's help, but I also needed Stefan to help me go back if that's what I had to do.

A moment later and there was a knock on my door, "Lily, can we come in." Stefan said.

I wiped tears from my face and sat up and sniffed, "Yes, come in."

Stefan poked his head in the door, his green eyes searching my face then he stepped inside, Bonnie following. She shut the door behind her and they both took a seat on the bed next to me. "So, what did you want to talk to us about, Lil?" Bonnie asked.

"I had a dream, well more like a vision. I saw Spencer." Stefan's face became curious and Bonnie's - confused.

"Who's Spencer?" She asked.

"My Mom. Well, my adoptive Mom, she looked after me for years before I found out Pia was my real mother." I said. "Anyway, she showed me my future, what would happen to Fell's Church if I didn't go back."

"What did you see?" Stefan asked.

"I saw -" I paused for a moment and took a deep breath. "I saw, Fell's Church, it was destroyed, and I saw them attacking the people, the dimension and I saw Klaus watching. The whole town dies if I don't go back, but I need to know what would happen if I _do _go back." I said and Stefan nodded hesitantly whilst Bonnie bit her lip nervously. "That's where you come in, Bonnie. You can get Spencer back for me, can't you? I mean, like, _call _her?"

"If you mean get you into a trance to talk to her " - she sucked in a breath of air and nodded - "I could do that, yes."

"Okay, can we do it now? The others can't hear us in here, a room full of mirrors blocks anyone from from listening in unless wanted."

They nodded in understanding.

"Okay, hold on," Bonnie said, leaving the room and coming back a moment later with a plastic back full of little tea-light candles. She ripped them open and put a few around the bed, lighting them with a gas lighter and sitting on the bed. "Okay, Lily, hold still." She placed a hand on my forehead and closed her eyes, for a second nothing happened, then I felt a rush of Power go through me and I went dizzy, seeing spots, then I fell backwards and felt Stefan catch me and slowly rest me on the bed.

_"Spencer." I said and she turned. _

_"Lily? You can't just summon me when you want."_

_"YOU can't just joke and tease about something like this." I snapped back. "Show me what would happen if I went back to Mystic Falls."_

_"Lily - " _

_"Do it." _

_My vision once again blurred into a different scene this time it was very different to the last scene and it was more like flickers of memory, I saw me driving fast and determined, a sign flickered by that said 'Mystic Falls - Fell's Church, straight ahead', then it shifted into the battle scene from before, except the people of Fell's Church were nowhere to be seen it was just one figure, one girl, me. Against the dimension. _

_I watched myself stand facing them, it was like watching TV, except I could feel everything and smell everything around me, but everything around me couldn't feel or smell me, they couldn't even see me. _

_I watched as the dimension approached on the future me, then stopped and I saw Klaus push his way through the crowd to the front so he was just a few feet in front of the rest of them, the leader of the destructive army. _

_Klaus smiled a cruel smile and I watched his mouth quietly say to his war servants; "Now." And the whole crowd began to march quickly towards Lily in union. _

_Then, all of a sudden, five figures appeared next to Lily; Caroline, Demetri, Katherine, Stefan and . . . Damon._

_"What?" I whispered and I saw that I looked just as shocked then as I did now. _

_The scene shifted again, now I watched my future self fighting, the others as well were clearly winning, easily fighting off the opposing team. I watched myself killing one after another, then Lily turned to smile at Damon who was fighting a few feet away from her._

_And I watched as the most horrific thing ever, happened. As Damon turned to return a smile to Lily, a vampire bigger than Damon rammed him, sending him flying to the floor. Me and Lily gasped in union and she ran to them, ripping the hefty man from Damon and snapping his neck._

_"Damon!" She screamed. "Damon, Damon, your okay, your okay." She said in a rush falling onto her knees next to him and pulling him into her lap, then I watched as she slowly realized what she was seeing; a piece of wood was plunged through his chest; through his heart. _

_He was dying._

_"No." I gasped, but I couldn't do anything but watch. _

_"Lily," he whispered with his last few breaths. "I love you . . . wait up for me." _

_Lily laughed slightly and tears dripped onto his face from her blue eyes. "Always." She whispered back. _

_Damon smiled and touched her face, then his face lost color and his eyes closed, his hand dropping back down onto his chest. _

_"No!" I tried to run towards him - to bring him back - but I couldn't, I heard an echoing scream from Lily, and she sat there with him in his lap, her head bent over his body. Then, a moment later, her head lifted and I watched my own face become angry, she lay Damon on the ground gently and kissed his forehead, then she stood and her face - my face, was demonic, her eyes dark, fangs bared. She turned to the crowd, where the others were still fighting them off, keeping the enemies from attacking my future self whilst she was vulnerable. _

_Then, Lily seemed to blur around, so fast even _I _couldn't keep track of where she was, all I could see was people, falling to the ground, one at a time, until it was quiet and only her, the others and one man were left standing. Klaus._

_The others watched silently as Lily walked over to Klaus and gripped him by the throat; Stefan taking longer to look away from his brother's form. Then Lily dragged a struggling Klaus over to Damon's still body and kicked him down onto his knees, his face terrified. I watched as she forced him to look at Damon, "Look what you did!" She said nastily into his ear. "This, is your fault." She dragged him back up and looked him in the eye. "You killed him." She snapped. "And I've killed your army, now, I'm going to kill _you._" _

_I gasped as I watched myself bite into his throat and drain him of his blood until he became grey and lifeless. To my surprise I realized that I felt relief in the back of my mind. _

_Lily looked up to the others, her mouth covered in blood and she smiled a savage smile. _

_My vision came back to Spencer and I ignored the last part and focused on the main problem, "So either way . . . someone dies." I said then partly - mostly to myself I said, "If I go back, Damon will . . . die." My throat clogged with tears and Spencer looked sad._

_"I'm sorry," she said. _

_"I don't want to see any more, not now." I said and my vision went blank again. _

I gasped and Bonnie's eyes opened as I jolted up and the candles went out.

"What happened, what did you see?" Stefan asked.

"Damon . . . he died."

**I'm sorry this is late, but it was Christmas weekend! I hope you all enjoyed Christmas, even if you don't celebrate it. Anyway, please review or ask any questions, I'll update next weekend as usual,**

**Kellie x**


	6. Chapter 6 Confessions

**Hello, thank you Huruka83 for your nice review, you cheered me up when I wasn't feeling very well :D and I'm glad you liked Bitten and Bound, and thanks to the people that addedmy story to their favourites, anyway, on we go . . . **

**Chapter Six**

**Lily's POV **

"What?" Stefan said, looking as if he was unsure if he had heard me correctly.

"Damon died. I distracted him." I said and at their look, I added, feeling slightly sick, "Not me - me, future me. I distracted him and he died."

"What was Damon even doing there if you went back on your own?" Bonnie asked, her face saddened but still continuously determined. "He wouldn't go back now, especially after what he had to do to you, to get you _away_ from there."

"I don't know, I guess they followed me back there, even after what Damon had to do, he wouldn't let me go alone. You were there" - I nodded at Stefan - "and Caroline, Demetri, Katherine and Damon. We were all fighting with the Dimension and we were winning, then I watched myself turn to smile at Damon, he looked at me just as a vampire pushed him to the floor and the wood -" I stopped, a lump in my throat beginning to build.

"But everything else was all right?" Stefan said suddenly, his head flying up from hanging in grief. His eyes full of deviation and gleeful hope.

"Yes, Stefan, we win and Fell's Church live, but Damon -"

"But now you know he dies and you can stop yourself from distracting him. We can do everything the way your vision was, and you can stop yourself, Damon lives and we win!" He said and smiled slightly. The hope and happiness gaining domination over any remaining grief or sadness. And now I was going to pull that away from him with my words.

"No, Stefan," I said, "the only reason we win, is _because _Damon dies."

"Why?" He said, his voice a begging cry.

"Because when Damon dies -" I began, then changed my way of expressing it. "I watched myself go crazy." I said and felt my eyes glaze over at the memory replaying through my mind; of me when I looked up from Damon's still form, as I lay him down and let my face reveal what was truly underneath the mask, under the human façade, to reveal the monster I had kept deep under all these years, the real monster that was within me, the bad side only few saw in me when they met me; my eyes becoming dark and tingeing with gold from my other supernatural self. My canines growing to extraordinary length and blood flowing through tiny vessels beneath the dark shadows that now underframed my eyes. Then, as I savagely killed every enemy that stood before me, except for one, Klaus.

My mind replayed the anger and rage as I gripped my father by the throat and forced him to his knees to look upon the deed in which I blamed him for, and then, as I let my anger take over - the only quality I had inherited from him and kept under covers for years, letting myself slowly simmer. But, now, I saw myself boil over, even now I could feel the heat rushing up my throat and cheeks as I watched myself coldly murder my own father, my own flesh and blood. Because deep down, I knew I wanted it to happen, to be able to kill him after everything he had done to ruin my life. If he hadn't killed me, I wouldn't be in this mess trying to figure out how to save everyone.

I snapped myself out of my long reverie and looked to Stefan and Bonnie. "I guess I became overwhelmed with pain that I just went crazy and killed them all." I said. "But if we save Damon, someone else will die, we all could, there _is_ too many of them, I was wrong and we won't be able to manage. There's at least one-ten, one-twenty of them and _six_ of us -" I cut myself off, I didn't want to talk anymore, talking made it real, made it true. So I just looked to Stefan, who was biting his lower lip and thinking, then he looked to me, his face useless but full of pure determination - he had to find a way to save his brother, his only - by blood - family member left.

"So what do we do?" He asked finally.

"I could come, my Powers could be useful -"

"No, Bonnie. You're not going to be near that place whilst this is happening, and neither are Jeremy and Elena." I said in a final tone, not to be argued with. I thought for a moment myself, racking my brain for any ideas at all that would limit loss of death on our side to zero, but came up blank. "I don't know what we're going to do yet," I confessed. "I'll just have to talk to Spencer again, see if we can change what happens."

They nodded.

"Hey, what are we going to tell the others?" Bonnie asked.

"Tell them nothing yet, definitely not about Damon, we'll discuss a plan later."

**Klaus's POV**

I slammed the warehouse door shut behind me, the crowd silencing and turning towards me.

"We need a plan, now!" I snapped, pacing back and forth along the dirt covered floor. Alice was stood beside me, her chin raised slightly, her face ever so much smug. I narrowed my eyes and grasped her chin, forcing her to look at me.

She never bothered to struggle or writhe in my grip, she just watched me with her devious light-blue eyes. "You didn't have anything to do with this, did you Sweet?"

"Of course not, Niklaus." She said in a _oh so innocent_ tone. "I would never betray you like that."

"You may already be dead, Alice. But I can still hurt you," I whispered dangerously as I stabbed her in the stomach with a pocket knife attached to my belt. She gasped and pushed me away, pulling the knife out and pressing her two hands to the wound to stop the bleeding. She fell to her knees beneath me. I myself kneeled down on one knee. "And fix you." I said, biting my wrist and putting it to her mouth, forcing her to drink. "I could do it over and over and over again, until the torture becomes too much and you _die._ Then you will come back as one of us" - I pointed to myself in example - "and I'll do it again and again. Do you understand?" She nodded weakly, licking her lips to get the last of the blood I had left there.

I stood and was face to face with an angry Alex. "What?" I snapped.

"I believe that wasn't appropriate, Niklaus."

"Oh, do you?" I said. "Good for you." I patted my hand on his shoulder and began to step past him when he suddenly grasped my wrist and held me there, stopping me from walking away. "Are you that stupid?" His hazel eyes remained on mine. "I guess so." I gripped his throat.

"Let _go _of him!" Alice screamed and I went sliding across the floor as she barged into me.

The crowd watched in shock as I stood and walked over to the bitch, backhanding her onto the floor. "You really shouldn't have done that." I hissed.

Arms constricted me from behind and I turned to see Ruth and Lucias -old, wise vampires - holding me back from attacking the blonde.

"What are you doing?"

"You can't kill her." Lucias said, his heavy Italian accent emphasizing the word 'kill'.

"She's the sister of the girl," Ruth continued for Lucias, knowing full well I would listen to her clearer, more smouldering British accent **(:D)**. "Do you really think you'd live long after killing her?"

I sighed and pulled my arms free of them. Watching as Alex helped Alice to her feet, wrapping his arms around her in a possessive way.

"Don't think that it would matter if I killed you though, Alex." He said nothing, but headed towards the warehouse door with Alice. "Where do you think you're going?"

"We're going for a walk. Alice needs to heal. We'll be back soon." He walked out of the door and I turned to the crowd, I looked at Willow, who was sat in front with Tristan, waiting for my command, "Follow them, see if they lead you to the girl." I said and they nodded, stood, bowed and left.

"Right! Does anyone else want to take their chances against me?" I said. "No? Good. Get to work on a plan. We have two days left, _two_! We need her dead."

**Lily's POV**

_4th December_

_Dear Diary,_

_I had a dream last night and I saw Spencer. She showed me my future and believe me, either way, it wasn't a future you would dream or wish for. _

_You see, when I came back from the dead - yeah, I died, I kind of forgot to tell you - but anyway, Bonnie brought me back, but because the spell was so strong, it brought back the whole dimension that I was in back, too, including Klaus, my Father. Except he isn't a what you would call a very good parent, he's tried to kill me on several occasions, succeeding once - previous statement - and now he's trying to again. _

_Because, if I don't die, they do, in two days. My sister, Alice is one of them, _she's _not trying to kill me, but if I don't die, she will. She says it's all right, that it was "her time" years ago, but how can I live with her death on my conscience? _

_I'm not in Fell's Church anymore, Damon wouldn't let me stay there with so many coming after me at once so he injected me with a lethal amount of Wolfsvain, it knocked me straight out. Believe me, I was pissed at him, but when I think about it, how much he has done for me, how much he will do for me, I know he was doing what he thought was right, what he thought would protect me. He took me and the others to Richmond, a few hundred miles away from Mystic Falls. _

_That's when I had the dream._

_Spencer showed me what would happen if I stayed here - the whole of Fell's Church died and probably many more outside of town. And we would come home to a deserted war scene. That probably sounds like the worst of it, but it wasn't believe me, she also showed me what would happen if I went back. _

_Damon would die . . . and now I'm crying because I don't know what to do anymore, my life is so messed up, I can't think of any way to save the people I care about and love most deeply and I only have two days to figure something out. _

_Me, Bonnie and Stefan are going to tell the others what happened, and hopefully we'll be able to figure out something,_

_Lily xx_

"Lily?" A voice interrupted me and I shut my journal and shoved both pen and book under my pillow. I got up off the bed, wiped my face clear of tears and opened the bedroom door, coming face to face with blue eyes that I could never forget. I pulled him to me in a tight hug inhaling his scent of leather and scotch.

He was rigid with shock, and he slowly relaxed and wrapped his arms around me, "I thought you were mad at me?"

"I was, not anymore. I know you were trying to save me. But I have to tell you something, _we _have to," Stefan and Bonnie appeared behind Damon. "Come downstairs." I said, releasing him and taking his hand in an tight hold. We went downstairs and sat on the sofas in the living room, the others already in there, waiting. I took the footstool Katherine was using - gaining a dirty look - and sat on it, allowing all of them to see me. Stefan sat next to me on one sofa and Damon sat next to me on the stool, wrapping his arm around me.

Elena sat next to Stefan and Katherine next to her, it was really weird seeing them next to each other, being able to actually compare them. But I didn't dare compare Elena to Katherine. Jeremy, Bonnie, Caroline and Demetri were seated in the other grey sofa. And they all looked to me expectantly.

"I had a dream this morning. I saw Spencer, my adoptive Mom, for those who didn't know. And she showed me my future." Damon's soothing circles on my shoulder paused for a moment then continued cautiously. "She showed me what would happen if I went back to save Mystic Falls and would happen if I didn't. Neither of them showed pleasing results." I glanced at Damon sadly.

"Go on." He said.

"If I _don't _go back, Fell's Church die."

"What? No!" Elena cried. "Jenna - Matt, they're still there."

"Yes, I know, that's why I have to go back."

"But what _happens_ if you go back?" Jeremy asked.

I looked down and hesitated.

"Lily?" Caroline urged.

"One of _us _die."

They all fell silent, none of them saying a word and after a moment Elena quietly whispered the question they were all thinking, "Who?"

I swallowed hard, trying to shrink the lump in my throat and to hold back the tears.

"Who, Lily?" Damon said.

I looked up into his ice-blue eyes and whispered softly, "You."

**When Lily says "There's at least one-ten, one-twenty of them . . . " She didn't mean theres on _to_ ten or one _to _twenty, she meant One _hundred _and ten or One _hundred _and twenty. Just in case that was confusing, :) . Please review, thank you,**

**Kellie xx**


	7. Chapter 7 Surprise Return

**Thank you for the reviews as usual :D and I hope you enjoy this chapter . . .**

**Chapter Seven**

**Lily's POV **

He stood, and walked over to the window, everything was silent and I looked down and closed my eyes. I felt a hand wrap around mine and squeeze my fingers and looked up to see Elena leaning forwards in her seat, hand on mine. She smiled sadly and I turned to Damon, "Say something, please."

His hand came up to rub the back of his neck then he rubbed his face with his hands and sighed. Then slowly he turned back to us, looking only at me. "How? How did I die?"

"I did it, I killed you -" I was about to continue when Stefan placed a panicked hand on my arm and interrupted.

"No! Damon, she doesn't mean that." He said at Damon's confused expression. "A vampire killed you when you were distracted."

"Yes, and it was my fault, I distracted you." I looked down again and shook my head. "It was my fault, _my _fault."

His hand cupped my cheek and I looked up to his face, he was frowning sadly and his eyes were full of sorrow. _Lily, I would die for you any day, _he sent to me.

"You're not dying for me, Damon." I said aloud. I stood and sighed, one single tear streaming down my face.

"What's wrong?" Damon said, trying to hold one of my hands, but I held them up, signalling for him not to touch me.

"What's wrong is . . ." - I grit my teeth - "I don't know what to do!" My breathing came in quick now. "I don't know how to save everyone." I cried, more tears spilling over, I turned to the window.

Stefan was looking down, his hand joined with Elena's. Elena was watching Damon, the others were watching me, Katherine unusually quiet.

"Lily, we'll figure something out. We always do. Spencer might know what to do."

"We can't just sit here and wait, Damon."

"What else is there, Lily? Come on, enlighten me!" He snapped.

**Elena's POV **

I watched as Damon looked at Lily with a guarded expression, his face slightly annoyed, whilst Lily continued to look out of the window, pacing a little on the spot, her fists clenching and unclenching.

"Stop it, Damon." I said. "We all need to talk about this, not get frustrated and take it out on each other."

Damon didn't look at me, but his stance relaxed and his frown disappeared. He took hold of Lily's hand now. "I'm sorry." He whispered.

**Alice's POV**

"Are you okay?" Alex said, seating me down on a fallen log and sitting next to me, his arm wrapped around my shoulder.

"Yeah, just a little sore." I said. He tucked my hair behind my ear to see my face.

"I'm glad you're not badly hurt."

I looked into his hazel eyes and felt heat slowly rush up my cheeks as we held each others eyes. I watched as his glance flickered to my lips and back to my eyes to see if I had noticed, then slowly he leaned towards me; holding my eyes to see if it was okay with me.

Then my phone rang.

We both laughed, embarrassed and Alex leaned away as I reached to my belt for my hidden phone.

"Hello?" I answered.

"Alice, it's Lily." The voice said and I glanced around the woods.

"I don't need to change my phone company, thanks." I said.

"We need your help." She continued quietly. "We're in Richmond, Mom came to me in a vision and showed me what would happen if I did or didn't come back to Fell's Church."

"Go on." I said.

"If I didn't, Fell's Church dies, if I do, Damon does."

My eyes flickered to Alex and he shook his head slightly and mouthed, "What?"

"I won't be able to afford that. Not without consequence. Could we compromise." I said.

"If you come here, you'll be safe. Alice . . . I need to save the people I love, even you." She said, understanding the reason behind my weird words. "Alice, you'll be _safe_ here. I can have someone come and get you."

I looked Alex again. "Can that be a joint account?"

"Who?"

"Alex Bailee." I paused. "Yes, he's a friend." I said, pretending to answer a question. Alex laughed quietly.

"Okay, where are you?"

"I live in Virginia, Fell's Church. Just outside the forest, nearly, _virtually_ inside it." I laughed.

"Okay, it'll take about five-six hours for one of us to drive down to where you are, just wait, okay? I'm sorry it'll take so long."

"That's fine, thank you." I said. "Bye."

"Bye." I hung up.

"Who was that?" Alex asked.

"Just the phone company." I said and showed him my phone,

**_I'll tell you later, I think Klaus sent someone to follow us. But we need to stay here for a while._**

He looked up to me and nodded, "That sounds great." He said.

He pulled me closer to him and we waited, still sensing the watching eyes around us.

**Lily's POV**

Alice hung up. "I need someone to go and pick Alice and her friend up. Katherine?"

Katherine looked up to me with an exasperated look. Then sighed and stood, "Fine, whatever. Where are they?" She pulled her jacket on and fluffed out her curls, standing with one hand on her waist.

"They're in Mystic Fall's obviously. And they're in the forest near Wickery Bridge. You'll be able to find them."

She nodded and walked out of the door, getting into her car. She revved her the engine and sped off down the invisible driveway with an almost silent purr accompanying the speed.

I shut the door and walked back into the living room. I sighed and sat on the sofa's arm. "I -" A slow knock on the door interrupted me and I stormed to the door, "for God's sake Katherine -"

The person I had opened the door to was not Katherine, it was a man I hadn't been expecting to see in a while. "Elijah?"

"Hello, Lily. Nice to see you . . . breathing." He smiled, then his gaze skimmed across the length of the doorframe and he glanced into the house to look at the others, he gave them a wry wave. Then his eyes flickered back to mine. "May I come in?"

I glanced around myself, but outside, looking for any sign of movement, all I saw was still cars and gently swaying trees and . . . snow. Then I looked back to him, his face still held his smile as he waited patiently for an answer.

"Yes, Elijah. Come in." I said and he stepped over the threshold and lifted my hand to kiss it gently.

"Thank you." He said as he crossed his hands behind his back and walked into the living room. "Good morning." He greeted the others politely and there was a quiet, disconcerting murmur of 'hellos' as they observed the new events.

"So, are you on your own?" I asked.

"No. Actually." He said. "I have some friends with me."

"Friends?" I glanced out of the door again.

"Yes, whilst you've been dealing with your own problems, I've been busy. My siblings." He said and my head snapped back to him.

"Your siblings? Your brothers and sister?" He nodded. "Why?"

"Well, your Mother, Spencer, came to see me." He said and he leaned against the windowsill.

"Spencer . . . came to see _you_?"

"Yes." He said as he adjusted the cuffs of his shirt. "She told me everything,but one thing she said that stood out was that 'you can't change your future, but _I _can', meaning _you_ can't change your future, like you've all been trying to figure, but _I_ can do it for you." He looked at Damon who, now, was leaning on the fireplace, arms crossed, his expression tense but curious, then looked back to me. "We want to help you," he continued, "I convinced them you're worth helping, they all hate Klaus for what he did to them, and to our mother." His thumb pointed out of the window and I glanced to his car again.

"They're out there?" I asked.

"Yes, in my car. They're waiting to see whether you agree or not. They want to meet you." I was still looking at his car, unsure. "They're not bad people, they honor people like you. Someone who has been through hell, literally, but still have strength to care - to love. Who still have their humanity."

I sighed, "Okay."

He smiled and stepped past me walking out of the still open door, walking to his car. He reached it and opened the drivers door, he said something and I watched the other three doors open and a girl stepped out of the front, three men out of the back. All doors shut, they began to walk towards the house and I walked to the front door myself, ready to greet them.

The man closest to Elijah, was average height, maybe slightly taller than Elijah, from what Incould see his eyes were light hazel colour and his hair was similar to that, his face was pale and defined, his chin was covered in light stubble. He wore dark jeans and a plain black t-shirt, over that he wore a dark grey casual blazer, open.

Next to him was another man, his hair a dark chocolate colour, similar to Klaus's, his eyes were also the same dark colour and his face had dark stubble framing his chin. He was also wearing dark jeans but he wore sneakers and a black velvet jacket, covering his midnight blue shirt.

A girl was beside him, blonde, with blue eyes. She wore slim jeans that hugged her curves and a loose grey top, necklaces decorating it.b

The final man on the end had hazel eyes and his hair was a light dusty blonde, he -like the others- wore black jeans with a dark grey shirt, loose black tie and fitting black waistcoat.

They reached the doorstep and Elijah stepped forward. "This," he said as he took the girl's hand. "is Rebekah. My lovely, but very spoilt and stubborn sister." She shot him a glare and then turned to smile politely at me.

"Hello." She said and reached as far as the barrier of the door, to shake my hand. I reached past the door and shook hers and smiled back at her.

"Hi, Rebekah."

She stepped back and Elijah released her hand and placed a hand on the shoulder of the man with the hazel eyes and dusty blonde hair.

"This is Henrik." He said. And the man smiled crookedly and pulled one hand out of his jean pocket and lifted my hand to his lips.

"Hello, Lily." He said, his voice was velvety smooth, his accent quiet and polite. "It's nice to finally meet my neice."

"It's nice to meet you, too, Henrik." I said and he stepped back as the other man next to him impatiently stepped forward and grasped my hands in his. His dark eyes meeting mine with a warm smile.

"Hello, I am Kol. It's great to meet you." He said.

"You, too, Kol."

Then, finally, the light haired man with the hazel eyes stepped towards me and shook me hand and bowed. "Finn." He said simply and smiled. They were all astonishingly beautiful, the men were dark and mysterious looking, but perfectly polite. Rebekah, blonde and elegant with a strong vibrancy.

"Well, here we are." Elijah said. "Do you want our help?"

I looked to Damon, he was stood in the doorway, his arms crossed. He nodded tersely. The others were quiet and tense. I looked back to Elijah.

"Yes, we want your help. Please . . . do, come in."

**Elijah's back! This chapter _was_ going to go a completely different direction when I suddenly thought (when I re-read _Bitten and Bound_) where did Elijah go? He just disappeared with no explanation, haha. But he's back! Dun dun duuuuun =) Please review, thanks. **

**Kellie x**

**P.S - I know it's not a very long chapter, but I started it on monday and left it, forgetting about it, I only just finished it now, so I'll write a long one for next weekend, promise. I really need to stop putting cliffhangers at the end of my chapters, it's just really tempting, =D x**


	8. Chapter 8 The night before

_**Really late update, I know, but I haven't been very well all week. I hope you enjoy it anyway. **_

_**I won't be updating again until the end of next week as I need to catch up on school I've missed, sorry. But thanks all for reading, I'm glad you enjoy my story :)**_

**Chapter eight**

**Damon's POV**

Events had certainly changed direction since the new foursome of original vamps had showed up. They were all very confident within themselves; retaliating back with their own snarky comments every time I made one at them. I didn't even know why I was doing it, to be honest. Making comments that were not needed, I mean, they were here to save us - well, me - but I couldn't bring myself to trust them. Lily could, but that was because she shared a bloodline with them, even if she hated it, she still automatically trusted them.

I had dragged one of the kitchen room chairs into the living room, by the window and was sat arms crossed, head on the back of the chair, looking up at the ceiling. On the sofas in front of me, were Kol, Henrik and Finn, Elijah and Lily were on the opposite sofa to them. Rebekah had wondered off to look at the house and to annoy the others who had retired to their own rooms for a good nights sleep. Lily and the original men were planning and strategizing every way they could change her future, they were planning on testing changes by using Bonnie to send her into visions without Spencer, so Lily could actually move around in the vision and see it from all angles.

Right now they were choosing the most easiest options. They planned on us going in - Lily, me, Stefan, Katherine, Caroline and Demetri - and when the fight becomes its hardest _they _turn up - Kol, Elijah, Henrik, Finn and Rebekah. They were hoping it would cause quite a shock. Klaus had no idea that his little friends had been compelled and his family took, he had no idea what was coming for him.

Katherine had been gone for a few hours now, she was due back soon with Alice and Alex, _she_ had no idea what was here, either. She knew Elijah had been in town but not the rest of the happy family.

I laughed inwardly at that, then sighed silently and lifted my stiff neck to look at the little strategists here, my eyes were drifting shut and I struggled to keep them open, rubbing at them with my hands. I stretched and sighed a louder sigh. Lily glanced at me from her seat next to Elijah as the others continued the conversation, "Damon, go to bed. Get a drink of blood, we've got a big day tomorrow, we need you at your strongest." She said. I nodded but didn't move, I was too tired. I heard Lily laugh and stand from her seat, stepping over feet. "I'll be back in a moment."

"OK." Elijah said.

"Come on, you." Lily said as she pulled my arm around her shoulder and lifted me to my feet. She dragged me up the stairs to her room, there, she pulled back the covers and lay me down. She kneeled down on the floor and pulled out her suitcase from under the bed and lifted out a blood bag. "Here." She said as she gave it to me. "Drink this." I took the bag from her and sat up, grunting as the muscles in my back tightened again from relaxing a few moments ago. I ripped the tab off the top with my teeth and drank the warm, thick liquid. I felt it give me strength and my muscles became tough and unweakened once again. I put the empty blood bag on the side and looked to Lily who was watching me silently.

"I'm sorry." She said quietly.

"What for?" I smiled at her slightly.

"For . . . being such a pain in the arse." I laughed and held her hand.

"Well, we both have our moments." She smiled and kissed me, her lips warm with her own blood. Then she pulled back.

"Go to sleep now. I'm going to talk to these for a while more, then I'll come up here, okay?" She said as she stood.

"All right." I said and she walked out of the room, shutting the door. I pulled the covers around me and closed my eyes.

**Katherine's POV**

I pulled up slowly and quietly just outside the woods near Wickery Bridge, and straight away I could sense two vampires, and two humans. I looked through the cars windscreen, through the forest and saw the vampires, crouching in the bushes, mumbling quietly to each other, a few feet ahead were Alice and the boy, they were sat on a log, talking.

I stepped out of the car and sneaked up behind the two mumbling vampires, "Hey," I whispered, standing straight, one hand on hip, the other hanging loose. They turned and gasped, hissing and lunging at me. I caught them by their throats and rammed them into a splintered tree. A tree splinter struck the heart of one and she turned to dust. I snorted at that. The other was gasping as the splinter had went through his stomach. "Oops," I said. "Looks like I missed." I plunged my hand into his chest and pulled out the organ he needed most; his heart. He gasped, went ash grey, then turned to dust himself.

_Hmm, must be to do with the 'Half Alive' thing. _

I turned to the sister, her and the man were watching me in shock. "You're Elena, right?" Alice said.

"Wrong. Come on." I said as I headed back to my car. I heard them stand and follow.

"Well, who are you then?" She said.

"I'm Katherine." I said and heard Alice stop, her friend faltering and coming to a halt in confusion.

"Lily told me about you, you're not her friend. She hates you, you hate her." She said, her eyes narrowed. "Why are you here?"

I stopped myself and turned, "Listen. Personally, I don't care if you stay or come. Die or live. But Lily has sent me to come and pick you up, and I really don't want to get blamed if I leave you here. You either stay here with Klaus or come with me to your sister." I got in the car and waited. Starting the car and revving the engine.

After a moment, Alice grasped the boy's hand and got into the car. I sped down the road, heading back towards the motorway.

**Klaus's POV**

"They should be back by now. Call Willow and Tristan." I said to the guy stood next to me. He nodded and picked up my phone off the side, searching the contacts he pressed the call button. He looked to me after a moment, frowned and shook his head.

"No answer, Sir." He said.

I sighed, my anger creeping up. "You, go check if they're about. Take someone with you. And _don't _die."

He nodded and looked to another guy, who stood, and they left.

**Lily's POV **

"Yes. That'll work." I beamed. We had finally found a solution to our problems. We were going to save Fell's Church and ourselves. And probably countless others that Klaus planned to drain dry.

I was getting along well with my newly met Uncles and Auntie, they weren't self-centred or arrogant like my father, _well Rebekah was a _little _self-centred and the tiniest bit arrogant,_ but that was only because she had spent the most time with her brother. She was the one who had stood by Klaus whilst the others lay dormant in their coffins; one layed aside for the waiting of Rebekah's betrayal to him. Some of his personality had bound to have rubbed off on a young impressionable girl as Rebekah was back then.

The sky was dark outside now, the bare trees contrasting ever so slightly against the dark blue. The snow turning a dark grey and the still dying flowers just thin shadows. I yawned and stood.

"I think we should retire now. You all know you're rooms, right?" I said.

"Yes, Lily. We'll find our way." Finn said, his hazel eyes looking up to meet mine. Then he stood and hugged me, at first I stood rigid with shock, but slowly I relaxed and hugged him back. He pulled back and looked down at me "Goodnight." He said gently as he took his seat again, his face amused at my expression. Elijah smiled a crooked smile.

"Goodnight, Lily." He said politely and the others repeated.

I walked from the room, up the stairs and opened my bedroom door quietly. Damon was asleep on his side and breathing quietly, so I lifted the covers quietly, slipping off my shoes and getting into the bed gently. I tucked the covers around me and wrapped my arm around Damon's bare chest; he moved slightly and his hand came up to hold mine.

Tomorrow was going to be a nightmare come true, but we would live through it.

We had to. This was the gate to our future, everything that happened tomorrow would chose what happened in the future.

_I guess we'll just have to wait and see. _

**Klaus's POV **

The warehouse door opened and I expected to see Alice and Alex walk through struggling at the grasp of my men, but what I actually saw made me murderous. The two men walked through the door, one grasping a phone, the other - some sort of powder.

"There were no sign of Alice or Alex, though their sent lingered around the spot that we found this, " The man gave me the mobile phone which I recognised to be Tristan's. The other then stepped forward to me.

"And this." He said and poured the deep grey dust into my hand. "We believe it is Willow. Their was also Tristan's blood on a tree splinter." My expression turned slightly shocked as my mouth opened a little, but then twisted in rage.

"They got away!" I snapped, half to myself. Then calmed and quickly made a snap decision. "OK. If they want war, that's what we'll give them." I said as the ash fell through my fingers onto the dirt floor and I turned to the others. "Tomorrow, we'll attack Fell's Church. See how Lily likes to run then, when her new best friend's auntie and ex gets killed."

**Elena's POV **

"_Elena, when are you coming home? I understand you and Stefan going away for the weekend without telling me, but the weekdays? During school?_" Aunt Jenna's voice buzzed down the phone in her most parental tone. "_I won't tolerate it, Elena. Alaric's worried sick, _I'm _worried sick and you need to come home, I can't allow you to miss school._"

"Jenna, I'll be back in two days." I replied in my most calm voice as I wandered around my room, Stefan lay on the bed, reading. Waiting for my conversation to end. "I'm sorry I didn't tell you where I was going or when, but it was a snap decision. And anyway it's not _just_ me and Stefan," - Stefan's mouth quirked in a small smile - "I'm here with Caroline and Bonnie, too "

"_Oh,_" she said and _I_ smiled. "_Where exactly is 'here'?_" She added and my smile disappeared.

I turned to Stefan and pointed at the phone, he shook his head and mouthed '_don't tell her_', I bit my lip. "Um . . . just a few miles south, we're staying in a hotel."

"_Where, Elena?_"

"Oh, um . . . room service is here and I am _starved_," I laughed nervously. "Bye Aunt Jenna, love you!"

"_Elena -_"

I hung up. "I am so dead." Stefan chuckled and pulled me onto the bed, laying me down and wrapping his arm around me, kissing my forehead.

A rev of a quiet engine disturbed us and I got up to look out of the window. There, was Katherine's car, three figures stepping out. "Who is it?" Stefan asked.

"It's Katherine and the others." He got up and glanced out the window himself, then turned and opened the bedroom door, heading downstairs, I followed, stopping outside Lily's bedroom and peaking my head in the door. Lily and Damon were asleep in bed, Damon's arm wrapped around Lily as she cuddled up to him. I smiled and closed the door quietly. _Best leave them to sleep, I'll wake them in the morning. _

I headed downstairs and saw Katherine step through the door, glance at Stefan then me. "You're welcome." She said and walked past me and up the stairs. Alice and a boy stepped through into the house and Stefan smiled.

"Hello, Alice, Alex." He said politely and invited them further into the house with a hand gesture.

"Stefan, hi. I _was_ actually convinced that Katherine was leading us to our death." She glared at me and I stepped towards her and shook her hand. She shook mine back, confused.

"_Elena_, nice to meet you." I said.

"Oh, sorry, Elena. It's nice to meet you, too." She smiled. "This is Alex, my fr-"

"Boyfriend." Alex interrupted. And Alice blushed.

"My boyfriend." She said.

"Hello, Alex." I said and shook his hand. He bowed slightly.

"Come with me, Lily has set your rooms up. She's asleep at the moment, so you'll have to talk with her in the morning." Stefan said as he began to lead them up the stairs. He showed them to a room, and we said our goodnights.

Then Stefan and I headed back to our room, getting into bed and sighing in exhaustion. We both fell to sleep, waiting for the morning to come.

_**Kellie x**_


	9. Chapter 9 Odd happenings

**I know I haven't updated in ages, but this chapter has took a while to write. I've been writing odd bits here and there, changing it and adding parts all around exams and coursework, I'm in year eleven, near the end of high school now, the part where you get crammed with A LOT of hard work :( Anyway, I'm sorry I kept you wonderful readers waiting so long and I will promise to update again as soon as I can.**

**Chapter nine**

**Alaric's POV **

I was sat in the grill, sipping my drink and thinking of nothing. The bartender was drying glasses and breathing loudly, the bar was quiet but slight murmurs of chatter hummed in the background. I knew I shouldn't be here, but I couldn't take more hiding, more waiting for something. Jenna had called Elena and it sounded like she was okay, it sounded like they all were. There was no hint of fear and I was glad, since that probably meant they had a plan.

Town had been quiet for the past week, the eerie silence of evil creeping up.

"Alaric, my friend!" A voice said and a hand clapped my shoulder,_ speaking of dickheads_, I felt my back muscles tense involuntarily and heard the deafening noise of the bar stool next to me scrape the wooden floor. A pale man, with dark hair and blue eyes squeezed in next to me, the woodsy scent of his cologne wafting my way; _Klaus_.

I sighed in defeat and placed my glass down on the side, turning towards him. "What do you want?" I asked. "Because, if you've came here for answers, I don't have any. I don't know where they are."

"Mmm. See, _Rick_," he gave the bartender a quick wave for a drink, "you presume _I'm _the bad guy here." He shrugged innocently. "I'm just trying to save many lives for one meaningless and _useless _life." He purred dangerously, but his eyes flickered with uncertainty.

"Lily's life is not _useless_. Or meaningless, yours, on the other hand, is." I said and stepped down from my stool and walked away, passing several people at their dinner tables with no idea what was in the room with them, and then out the door.

Abruptly, arms grasped me and hurled me into the shade, covering my mouth with a cloth that smelled strongly of chemicals; I choked and writhed until my eyes became droopy and closed.

**Lily's POV**

I woke early and stirred in an empty bed, I grasped at the empty sheets for any sign of body heat and felt nothing. My ears subconsciously tuned into conversation downstairs.

_Elijah laughed, "Bet you weren't expecting _this_, were you?"_

_"No. I wasn't." _That was . . . Katherine from the edge to her voice. _"So . . . when did _this_ little family reunion happen?" _

_"A little while ago. It's not that important. To _you_, anyway."_

I heard movement, _"Heh, the original one was much prettier." Rebecca scoffed earning an almost silent growl from Katherine._

I laughed and got out of the sheets, pushing my hair out of my face, pulling on a pair of jeans and a top and heading downstairs. Katherine was stood facing Elijah and his family, they all wore smug faces as they watched her shrink inwardly. Damon was sat on the sofa with a drink in his hand, smirking at Katherine's surprising encounter. He turned to me, "Hey, you finally woke up."

"Yeah," I smiled and turned to Elijah, "Elijah." I said as I placed my palm on his arm in slight warning. _No violence please, not in this house._

_I wouldn't dream of it. _He smiled down at me politely.

_Thank you._

"So. How's this going to happen?" I heard a voice say behind me; I turned.

"Alice." I smiled warmly at the sight of my sister, and pulled her towards me for a hug. "I'm glad you're here. And where's this _friend _of yours." I had to admit, I had my suspicions, I mean, a guy that worked for Klaus willingly, suddenly turning rogue and heading to the opposite team, who wouldn't want to check and thoroughly get to know the guy before giving them any hint of trust?

"Oh, yeah." Alice said as she wriggled her way from the hug. "Alex!" She called and a lean muscled man stepped from behind the separating wall, a nervous, crooked smile on his face. My eyes instinctively scanned him without demand; he had ruffled dark blonde hair and hazel eyes that complemented his pale complexion, he wore dark shoes and jeans, a light T-shirt and a deep grey velvet jacket. But I didn't care what he was wearing, I was more focused on his expression and what he held within his eyes and mind.

He seemed innocent enough, someone who was sensitive but strong and defensive. I would allow him to stay with us, but I would watch him.

"Hi, Alex. I'm Lily." I said, knocking myself out of my own mind before it came too obvious that I was inspecting him. I held my hand out for his and he took it and shook mine strongly.

"It's nice to finally meet you, Lily." He said, then glanced around the room where Damon and the others stood.

"There's no need to be nervous around these lot." I said and gestured to the guys behind me. "They're friendly." I said then added, "most of them." Alex smiled.

"So when are we leaving?" Alice asked.

"'_We're' _not leaving. _We _are, _you're _not." I said. I heard Elijah and the others take there seats ready for some sort of discussion or argument, depending on what way Alice took this.

"What? We're fighting with you." She pointed to Alex with her thumb.

"No, you're not." I replied in a final tone. "Do you really think that I would have you drove here for hours just to take you back and watch you be killed?"

"We're not as weak as you seem to think we are." She snapped.

"I know. But you don't need to prove that to me. To anyone."

"We're coming, whether you like it or not, Lily." I didn't want this argument, I didn't want any of this. And most of all; I didn't want Alice any where near this fight. And I was going to make sure that I got what I wanted.

I sighed frustratingly, "If you want to be killed-" _Lily._ I heard Damon's warning voice in my head, but also caught a glimpse of a person in his thoughts. I sighed once again, pretending to be defeated. "Okay, whatever."

"What? Lily . . . you never give up that easily." Alice frowned.

"Alice, you got what you want, why dwell on it?" I said and walked out of the room, my fingertips grazing softly over Damon's cheek as I went, heading into the other room joined by the swing door. The others were in there and they smiled at me as I came in, all greeting me a once.

"You okay?" Elena asked.

"Yeah, I'm fine, and I'm sorry for being rude, but I need to talk to Bonnie. Bonnie, could we -?" I dipped my head in the direction of the back-door.

"Um, yeah, sure." She responded and we headed out into the backyard. "So, what's on your mind, Lil?"

"I was wondering if you could do something for me . . ."

**Matt's POV**

I was bored, _again_. I was polishing a table clean and watching the clock, waiting for my shift to end. _Only a few more minutes,_ I reminded myself. Elena, Caroline, Jeremy and Bonnie had all went on a road trip with the Salvatore brothers and Caroline's new 'boyfriend' and some new chick called Lily that Damon was apparently doing now. I was here, alone.

Jenna had said that they were all due back in a couple days and I couldn't wait, in fact I felt like they had forgotten about me. I certainly hadn't been invited on their road trip. I knew I was being silly and childish, but I really did feel left out, like they were all keeping some big secret from me.

I hadn't ever seen this Lily girl, but from what Tyler had said, she was hot. But with Damon's track record and reputation, I doubt he could keep her long.

I snapped out of my reverie and glanced at the clock again, ten, nine, eight, seven, six, five, four, three, two, one. Cloth in bucket, polish and cleaner away belt and towel off; in cupboard, jacket on, check out. "Bye!" I called to Rob, while he continued to clean more dishes and out the door I went.

I got in my truck and started the engine, turning on the headlights to illuminate the dark parking lot, then starting off down the road towards home. I was on the road several minutes before slamming on my brakes, almost skidding into the car wreck that now blocked the road.

"What the -?" I put the handbrake on and hurried out of my car to the wreck. A man lay still, only the top half of his body visible from the toppled car. I kneeled next to his head. "Hey man, are you okay? Can you hear me?"

The man opened his eyes slightly and licked his dry lips. "Yeah, I can hear you. I'm stuck. Can you go around the other side and unhook my feet from the seatbelt."

"Yeah, yeah. Just hold on, okay. I'll get you some help." I ran around the other edge of the car to kneel next to the opposite window.

Then, my vision faded and I blinked several times before finally blacking out.

**Jenna's POV**

I flicked through TV channels with the remote, slouching on the sofa, my feet on the table. Today was a quiet day, Alaric hadn't called since last night and nobody but I was home. I settled for a cooking programme and watched it on low volume, tapping my foot with frustration and boredom.

I stopped and went still, my head turning. What was that noise? A bump from the kitchen. Suddenly, those horror movies I had watched the other night caught up with me; and the stupid moment when the character followed the noises and ended up being chased or killed.

I may not be that stupid, but I was enough to get up, grasp the baseball bat that was rested under the hall table and slowly creep towards the kitchen. I had left the light on which was a bonus; I wouldn't have enough balls to go into a dark kitchen and swing a bat around at something I couldn't see. I turned the corner tensed for anything and saw nothing, only spotting a spilt glass. I sighed in relief. _Thank God._

Movement. I jumped a few feet backwards, raising the bat, then shook my head. _A stray cat. _"Shew!" I said, urging it out the back-door with my foot, but it didn't budge. I placed the baseball bat on the side and picked the little black cat up, walking outside onto the back porch and placing it down, kneeling to give it a stroke before it scattered off. I stood and turned to go back into the house, but instead came face to face with a white cloth that suddenly covered my mouth.

I coughed and spluttered trying to force away the constraining hands that were held to my mouth and back of my head. But eventually I became woozy, swaying on my feet before falling into the strangers arms, unconscious.

**It's not that long, I know. But hopefully when I have enough imagination again, instead of using it on school work I'll be able to keep up with the story. I'll update as soon as I can. **

**Kellie x**


	10. Chapter 10 Problems

**Chapter 10**

**Klaus's POV**

"So you got them?" I murmured down the phone.

"Yes. The witch got the boy. Laya and I got the other two. Their unconscious, we'll arrive at the house soon."

I shut the phone and glanced around the new house we had located in. It was big; it reminded me of the old family house. At least that's what I was aiming for. I'd had the guys build it from scratch where me and my siblings had grown many many years ago and it had turned out quite well. Quite well indeed.

At least the house was big enough to hold us in for now instead of being cramped in that warehouse.

I turned to Caleb. "When they get here, we're leaving. Get the cars packed; we're gonna have to get out of here pretty quick after the girl's dead." He nodded.

My phone rang then. And I smiled at the name that showed, I flipped it open. "What do you have for me?"

She laughed quietly and inhaled a breath. "Not much . . . just times and numbers."

I chuckled.

**Lily's POV **

I placed the last of my clothes in my suitcase and smiled sadly as I picked up the withered and old picture of me and Damon when we were young. The knock on the door didn't disturb me until arms wrapped around my waist from behind and a chin rested on my shoulder. "I can't believe you still have that." My smile widened and I leaned my head against Damon's.

"Why not?" I said after a moment.

"Hmm?" He murmured, his eyes closed. I twisted in his arms to face him.

"Why can't you believe I still have it?"

He opened his eyes and looked into mine, then down to the picture in my hands. His fingers ran over it gently, then he wrapped his hands around mine. "Because . . . this picture . . . it was took on the day Katherine arrived in Mystic Fall's. The day I abandoned you." I felt the guilt he was feeling and pulled one of my hands from his to lift his chin with one finger, making him look up. His eyes were clouded with sadness, letting his guard down.

I leaned in and kissed his warm lips passionately, grasping the back of his neck with one hand and weaving my fingers through his soft black hair with the other. _We're together now, _I sent to him and felt his hand find it's way up my spine, tickling and teasing until he reached the fine hairs at the back of my neck and grasped his own hand there. His other hand was pressed firmly on my lower back, the flimsy card picture on the table beside us.

I felt his feet shuffle forwards, urging me to the bed. I happily obliged, feeling the wood of the bed posts touch the back of my thighs. We collapsed onto the bed and Damon's mouth left mine, traveling down towards my throat, then my chest, I was breathing heavily now. He looked to me as he ripped the small buttons from my top with his teeth, then slowly began to pull it off of me with his hands. My back arched in anticipation as his hands moved to my sweats, inch by inch peeling them down my legs whilst his gaze remained seductive and lustful.

"Lily! Damon! It's time we get going!"

Damon stopped, a low growl slipping from his lips. "Oh, for fuck's sake." I mumbled, the veins under my eyes once again becoming unseen and my dark eyes gaining their blue colour again.

Damon smirked and placed a kiss on my bare stomach before standing up, pulling me up with him. I picked out the jeans from my suitcase and shoved them on, annoyance evident in my movements. Damon chose a t-shirt and pulled it over my head, until it fit snuggly, then fluffed out my curls.

It was red, I laughed inwardly, I was probably going to bleed a little (or a lot) tonight. Why not try and hide it with a red t-shirt? Damon pulled me into a hug. "Don't worry. We have _plenty _of time after we win the war." He whispered roughly, not quite recovered from the heated moment. I smiled and pulled away from his arms. Zipping up the suitcase after placing the picture in there.

"Let's go." I said. Taking his hand, we walked down the stairs. The others were all waiting in the living room. "Are the cars ready?"

"Yes. Everything is ready. We're just waiting for the go." Said Stefan and I nodded.

"Well, let's get going then. We've got a long drive ahead of us."

Elijah and his family went out. Then Caroline, Demetri and Katherine. Then Stefan and Damon. Jeremy, Bonnie and Elena were at the window waving to the others. I stepped out the door and headed towards the car, then I stopped and turned, facing the house. Looking at the door as Alice was about to head out. I looked to Bonnie and nodded, she gave me a small nod back and I heard her mumble a few words. I looked back to Alice as she bumped into an invisible wall, "What the - what is this Lily?"

"I told you. I'm not having you at the fight. You're not coming. You're staying here with the others, like you were supposed to." My face remained stern, I'd had enough of people willing to put their lives in danger. This was my decision and nothing Alice said was going to change that. I turned and got into the car with Damon. Caroline and Demetri in the back with Stefan. The originals in their car and Katherine in her's.

We drove off and I heard an echoing screech from Alice in frustration. _Thank you._ I sent to Bonnie.

**Klaus's POV**

"Get off me! Who are you people!"

I smiled and turned away from the fire and looked to Caleb. "It seems our little treasure is here." I looked to the door expectantly. Jay, 'my second in command', pushed Jenna through the door towards me, her hands free of ropes. She had no chance of getting out of here, why take drastic measures for nothing?

"Hello, love." I said, smiling. Her hand came up to slap my face and I let it, my head snapped to the side slightly. I wet my lips with my tongue and looked back to her. "I'll give you that one. I would be a bit pissed if I were you, too." Her hand came up again and I caught her wrist, now clenching my teeth. "Now, listen here sweetheart. Hit me once more and I might just lose my temper with you." I looked into her scared but angry eyes a few seconds more and saw her defeat. "You're here for a reason. And for now, you're going to have to deal with that." I said, letting her wrist go. She rubbed it lightly with her other hand.

I gestured for her to take a seat and she did as she was told. "What do you want with me?" She said in a plea.

"I need you for a plan. And if you're good. I might, _might_, not kill you. Okay?"

I heard her gasp and swallow.

"If you don't let me go, I will kill you! I've killed your kind before, believe me!"

I sighed. "Looks like your boyfriends here." Alaric came hurdling through the door onto the floor where the witch had throw him. "Careful! We don't want any broken bones or concussions now, do we?"

"You! You bastard." He came at me, but was caught by Caleb and the others before reaching me.

"Rick?" Jenna whispered in shock and he turned to look at her.

"Jenna, what-," He looked to me. "What is she doing here? Why her!"

"Shut up with your shouting. Your annoying me now. Sit down and be quiet." The others pushed him to the seat where he hugged Jenna. I looked to the witch, "Where's the boy? I thought you got him."

"No, Leon got him. He's nearly here, said the boy was still unconscious."

"Good. I can't be doing with any more of this crap. Make them go to sleep. Now."

He nodded and kneeled down in front of Alaric and Jenna, smiling slightly before mumbling a few words.

"And you, go and get the girl. Drive quick."

**Bonnie's POV**

"How could she do this? How could _you_ do this?"

"She asked me to keep you here, Alice. I did as she wanted. She didn't want to see you get hurt." I replied.

"Alice, maybe Lily was right. I mean, we're not exactly fighting material." Alice shot a glare at Alex.

"The way I see it," Elena started. "She's so alike to Damon. Always thinking of family first. Although you would never know that until you saw it yourself."

"I agree. You're all she has left. She doesn't want to see you die." Jeremy added. Alice's eyes dropped.

_Knock, knock, knock. _I looked to the door, then out into the pouring rain outside. "Who's that?"

"There's a red Sedan outside." Said Elena, who was peering out of the window. "And there's a man on the porch. He's shivering. He doesn't look harmful."

"Okay, he might just be a passer by. I'll go get the door." I got up and opened the door. "Hi."

"Hey. I'm sorry to come knocking on your door like this -" He shivered, rain dripping from his dark hair and nose. "- But my car's ran low on gas. I was wondering, if it's not too rude to ask, if I could use your phone to get my father to come get me?" He didn't look that much older than me, with his dark hair and chocolate brown eyes, with long lashes.

I sighed in defeat. "Yeah, sure. Come in."

He smiled. "Thank you so much. It's freezing out here." He stepped inside and I shut the door. "Hey." He said, giving the others a quick wave.

"Hi." They said.

"Um, the phone's in the kitchen. The only one that works anyway." I said, he chuckled.

"I'm sorry for dripping rain everywhere." He apologised.

"No, it's fine. I'll clean it up later. Here." I handed him the telephone.

"Thank you so much." He said. Then pulled the cord out.

"What are you doing!"

"You know, no matter how friendly they may seem or how 'harmless' they look. You should never invite a stranger into your house." He said. I focused my power to his head and he cringed in pain before standing straight and laughing. "I am a much powerful witch than you, little girl." And with a wave of his hand I went flying into the wall.

**Elena's POV**

"What's taking them so long?" I pushed myself off the chair and headed to the kitchen. I pushed the door open and glanced around the room. They were no where to be seen.

That's when I spotted the dark figure in a pile near the wall. "Oh, my God, Bonnie." I ran to her, kneeling by her and turning her to face me. "Bonnie, can you hear me?"

"Elena, run." She murmured.

"What?"

Her eyes opened into slits. "Run."

I heard a chuckle behind me and quickly turned to face the man. His hair was slightly drier than before. "Didn't your parents ever teach you, not to talk to strangers?"

"Yes, they did. But then they died. And I found my own way to treat nasty strangers." I said, grabbing a stake that was hidden in the draw.

He laughed. "Go ahead. I'm already dead." He said. "Plus, I'm not a vampire. I'm a Witch." The stake flew from my grasp and his hand enclosed around my throat. "Now, you're coming with me. Niklaus wishes to speak with you about a sacrifice you owe him."

He picked me up on his shoulder and headed out of the back-door, all the while, I was screaming and kicking.

**Jeremy's POV**

My head snapped up at the sound of screaming and we ran into the kitchen to find Bonnie on the floor, her nose dripping blood. "Bonnie!"

"Jeremy, he took Elena. And the phone's broke. We can't tell Stefan or Damon. But, I heard him say Klaus's name."

I lifted her up and helped her into the living room where I lay her on the seat. "I'm going after them. Elena's car is still here, I'll take that."

"No, Jeremy." Her hand grasped mine. "I heard Klaus's name, that means he's taking her to the place where Lily and Damon are heading, they'll get her back."

"We can't just stay here and wait to see what happens." Alice said.

"We have to."

**Tried to make this chapter longer than the last one without giving too much of the ending away. I know it's taking ages to get to the fight but I don't want this story to end yet :P Please review, any thoughts, criticism welcome (just not really nasty) **

**Kellie x**


	11. Chapter 11 Everything is a need

_**It has been ages since I wrote a chapter for this story, and for that, I am sorry. I would grow a little impatient too, if I were you. **_

_**The only reason I'm writing it now is because I am stressing out about an upcoming English Final Exam tomorrow. I should be revising. But, oh well. I hope you find this a good chapter and if you have the time to review, please do **_

**Chapter Eleven**

**Damon's POV**

I peeked over at Lily who was looking out of the window tiredly and thought to myself about what little blood we'd had and how we needed more before charging into this war.

I pulled over near a bar which had several closed up shops near by; a bookstore, a pharmacist, a grocery store…

The others pulled up behind me and I immediately heard Elijah's voice in my head; _what are you doing, Damon?_

_We need blood before we do this, _I thought back.

I heard him sigh but he stepped from his car anyway. "Wait here." He said to the others and Rebekah looked back at him, impatient but obedient; irritation evident in her eyes.

I stepped out of the car, hearing Lily get out the other side. "Why have we stopped, Damon?" She asked as Elijah reached us.

"If we are going to do this, we need to be strong. We need blood." I said before walking into the half-empty bar.

"Damon, no." Lily said, following me as I headed to the counter where a young looking guy with soft brown hair and grey eyes stood.

"Lily, it's okay." I said in a low whisper. "Hi." I said to the bartender. He looked up, glancing at me then Elijah, then to Lily for a long moment and back to me.

"Can I get you anything?" He asked with a polite smile.

"Yes." I said, impatiently. "I'd like you to come outside with some of your colleagues.

"I'm sorry; I'm not allowed to leave the bar unattended." He said, looking nervous now.

I felt a little shocked until I heard Lily's voice in my head. _He's wearing Vervain, Damon. Here, let me try. _

She stepped forward, in front of me and smiled a sweet smile at the boy. "I'm sorry about my _friend._ He doesn't think sometimes. She sniped a little but I simply smirked.

The boy smiled back, clearly relaxing in her close proximity. "It's fine." He said. "Would you like anything from the bar?" He asked once again, more friendliness in his tone.

"Yes." She said, catching his eyes in hers; like a fly in a spider's web, he would struggle to release himself from something perfectly sculpted to catch the weak. "I would like you to gather some of your staff and meet in the back room where we will take a little blood from you all. We will then leave and you will forget about us. Do you understand?

"I understand." He said distantly before heading off to gather the barmaids and bus boys.

Lily looked back to me, a ghost of a smirk on her face.

"What?" I said, narrowing my eyes a little, but with my own smirk bright.

She raised an eyebrow before shaking her head. "Nothing." She said innocently.

We headed back outside to the cars, opening the doors and telling the others of our much needed blood top up.

Stefan looked hesitant.

"Stefan." I said. "You're not going to be able to fight a hybrid on squirrel.

"Nobody's going to fight Klaus but me.

I looked to Lily, my smile leaving my face. "On your own?

"Yes." She looked at me strictly; she wasn't going to argue. So I didn't.

I looked back to Stefan, but before I could say a word, Lily's sweet voice chimed in"Stefan. Damon's right. None of us want you hurt. Taking a little human blood can help you a lot. And it won't affect you in the way you're worrying it will.

He considered her words carefully, his face showing many emotions: worry, sadness, ange pure determination. He said nothing, only nodded shortly. We headed into the bar again to the back room used for staff.

Many barmaids and bus boys gathered in the room, their tone confused. Wondering why they had been huddled in here.

Lily walked ahead of us, the leader of our group as we strode into the room.

"Hello." She said quietly and the crowd silenced, all turning to look at her. The men stared, elbowing their fellow colleagues with smiles on their faces. The women ogling at her natural beauty.

I shifted, annoyed at the crooked smiles the guys were aiming at Lily, their glances travelling downwards.

I cleared my throat, earning a few glances my way.

"Hi, there." One man said, stepping forward to Lily, his hand outstretched. His face held a too friendly smile. I stepped forward, a low growl building in my throat.

Lily placed a hand on my arm and I held back. Swallowing the feral noise I was about to make.

"Hi." She answered, shaking the man's hand. "I would like all of your attention. And I would like you to look into my eyes as I speak, okay?" She said in her alluring voice, addressing the crowd. There were few 'mmms' and 'yes's' and a few nods. "I would like you all to be very relaxed and unafraid of us. We will not hurt you." She turned to look at Katherine, her hold not breaking from the bar staff. "Will we." She said. Not a question but a statement.

Katherine looked away, clenching her jaw tight, annoyed at being singled out. Lily's eyes flitted to the Originals for a fraction of a second before back to the group of bar staff.

"You will forget about us after we leave and go back to your business. Understand?

"Yes." The group answered in unison.

"Okay." Lily turned to us. "Take what you need, but don't cause damage, don't hurt them. You have a choice and I'm telling you. We don't need any more complications before we leave and we definitely don't need anything slowing us down.

We each headed to the still bodies waiting for us. It was strange this way, and a little uncomfortable. But we needed to drink.

We needed to win.

Back in the cars, leaving the confused and disoriented people behind, we all felt slightly exhilarated. Stefan's eyes glowing with needed strength.

We were making good time now. Only a few more miles to go before we reached Fell's Church. Everything was quiet in each car; even behind, I could hear Katherine's calm steady breaths. And behind her, I could heart the Originals discussing possible numbers and survival techniques. Things were tense and I tried hard to keep my usually hidden worry, hidden. I felt my jaw harden with effort.

We had at least twenty minutes of our journey left and I was not going to spend it emotional and weak.

Finally, we arrived in Mystic Falls.

Everything was quiet and still as we stepped out from our cars, travelling into the middle of town where many people could be heard sleeping soundly behind closed doors. Everything was dark, only street lights on. It was only ten at night; I figured Klaus had something to do with the missing presence of human life at the moment.

All of a sudden there was movement far ahead of us and dark figures appeared in the distance.

Here we go. . .

_**What did you think? I'm currently writing the next chapter and I have thought it out very carefully, so hopefully I'll have it up next week sometime.**_

_**Kellie x**_


	12. Chapter 12 Furious decisions

**Chapter Twelve**

**Damon Pov**

The figures advance toward us and slowly dissipate into one. It is Klaus.

He walks slow, steady and dangerous. His face holds a cruel smile; one of laughter and torture as he reaches the one hundred yard distance from us. He stops and sighs a patient sigh. "So glad you made it." He says, lifting his arms as if addressing us all, but his eyes only on Lily. His eyes flicker to Katherine for a second and his smile widens. Then his eyes flit back to Lily. He doesn't blink.

**Lily Pov**

I hold Klaus's eyes for a long moment.

_Where are the others? _I think to myself. _Where are they? _

I scan around. Nothing.

"There's been a change of plans." Klaus says.

"Is that right?"

"Mmm hmm." He says, taking slow, casual steps towards me, I feel Damon tense behind me at his approach. "I felt that I was simply being too . . . unfair."

"Well. You seemed to have made quite a disadvantage here." I say, equally patient and teasing.

"Hmm?" His eyebrow raises slightly. "How's that, then, daughter?"

My blood runs cold at the word, _daughter._ _He's testing you Lily. Don't take the bait. _

"You see, Father. I seem to be the unfair one now. See, I have . . . these lot." I gesture to Damon and the others. "Whilst you are on your own." I look to his ghost of a smile and guess otherwise. "But, I'm guessing by the look on your face, you . . . are _not _alone, hmm?"

His ghost of a smile develops into a full blown grin. "Smart one you are. I should be very proud."

I smile sweetly and innocently, my voice the same but the hint of sarcasm obvious. "Oh yes, the approval of my own Father is the one thing I yearn for. What I _live _for."

"Thought so." He says, his tone equally sarcastic.

We stand a few more seconds in silence and I sense rather than feel the tension coming off of Damon and the others in waves.

"So, where are your _friends?_" I say. He ignores my question.

"Did you know how angry I was when you took little Alice and my second in command away from me?" He says, his face darkening.

"I kind of guessed what you'd be like, to be honest. And I didn't care." I'd had enough of his crap. Where are the others hiding? "Where are the others?" I ask again, regaining my patient tone.

His eyes dilate in frustration.

"I didn't bring as many as I was intending. But I did bring these." He places two fingers on his lips and swiftly whistles through them. A car emerges in the distance and I sense both warm humans and bloodthirsty vampires. _What is this?_

The car comes to a halt beside Klaus, his eyes never leaving me. He sighs, content. "I think I'm going to like this." He says and my jaw hardens involuntarily.

The car door opens and my breathing subconsciously picks up its speed, but stays quiet. Three figures are forced from the car, three others holding the ropes that bind their wrists behind their back.

At first I don't recognise them, but then it comes to me. _Matt, Rick . . . Jenna._ _Oh, no._

My instincts send me lunging at Klaus in anger and his smile stretches wider. A hand grips my arm before I can reach him and I swing around, intending to be confronted by Damon. But it's not. It's Katherine.

Her eyes plead with me in a silent _don't Lily. _I frown then nod slightly, she releases my arm and I turn back to see the hands of the captures now rest around their victims necks. Ready to _snap._ Jenna is silently weeping whilst Matt's and Rick's gaze stay imperviously on me. I look away from their eyes and look to Klaus, who's face now seems to have sobered.

"I was thinking." He starts. He sighs patiently. "That, we could do a little deal." His voice sounds almost bored or tired.

"Hmm?" I raise an eyebrow and bite my lower lip slightly. Trying to hide my heated rage. "And what would this 'little deal' be then, Father?"

"That we do a little swap. These three . . . for you." He says calmly. Damon's tension rises to pure rage and hate behind me and I reach and clasp his hand and give it a squeeze. Klaus doesn't miss this. "I'm guessing by your body language, that you're considering it, but your boyfriend's not very happy about it."

I say nothing.

"Well, what do you say?" His eyes leaving mine and Damon's clasped hands and looking straight to my eyes.

I think it through slowly, all the while holding Klaus's stare. _If I don't, they die and possibly Damon and the others. Ha, not possibly, probably. If I do, I die. If I don't they die, so do the others, and Elena, Bonnie and Jeremy will be devastated. If I do. Well, I don't know how they'll feel. They'll probably be okay since they should be used to the idea of me being dead by now. Stop it, Lily!_

_It's me or them. Me . . . Them._

"Okay." I say in the strongest voice I can manage. Klaus's eyes light up and his grin becomes too wide for his face.

"No!" Damon exclaims and leaps in front of me, his arms spreading out in front of me in protection.

"Damon, please . . . " I start, softly.

"No! It's not happening!" His eyes are cold as they stay trained on Klaus. He is far beyond pissed. He is furious. "I've already lost" - his voice breaks on the word - "you once. I am not losing you again. Understand?"

"Damon -"

"I don't want _you, _Salvatore." Klaus's voice interjects. _What? _"I know what you're thinking. Do you really think you that if you can't bare to lose her that she can bare to lose you?" He says, his voice softening. Then he becomes nonchalant again, "Besides, what would I do with you for a day? Torture? Hmm, yes, maybe. But my own daughter is a lot more precious than her lover boy boyfriend. You see, I can have plenty of fun with her for a day."

"Shut up, Klaus." I say as I step in front of Damon again. Klaus's face registers shock for a second before coming slightly angry.

I turn to Damon and talk so only he and the others can hear. "Listen, let me do this. Trust me, I know what I'm doing. You will not lose me again. I promised I would never leave you again." I grasp both his hands in mine. "Damon. I love you. I will not leave you." I say each word strongly. Then kiss him just as strongly. His eyes become watery for the first time I have ever seen and I turn away. I don't want to see him cry. If I do. I won't be able to do this.

"Klaus. Let them go and you can have me." I say loudly. He nods stiffly but proud of himself. Four other men jump out of the big car and head towards me cautiously. I push Damon back toward the others. "Go." I say. But they ignore me. Elijah and his family are still waiting somewhere to pounce.

The four men each grab me and pull me towards Klaus whilst the ones holding Jenna, Matt and Alaric begin un-doing the ties and pushing them towards Damon and the others.

When I reach Klaus, I am forced to my knees and my hands are tied behind my back. I look up into Klaus's face, my expression cold.

He smiles widly and slaps me hard across the face, my head snapping sideways and my breath rushing out of me in a groan. I fall to the floor, crumpled by his sudden power.

I hear Damon's roar then his gasp as the others grab him from behind.

Klaus pulls me to my knees again and I feel a rush of blood from my nose, my head pounding, my lip split. That blood did nothing for me, I'm still able to be hurt.

"Tell your boyfriend to back off or my friend here will kill little Aunt Jenna or better yet," he squats down to my level, his face in mine, then he leans closer, his teeth extending and ever so slightly grazing my throat. "I'll rip your throat out just enough that it hurts like hell, but you can still breath. Painfully." I turn my head to Damon with sad eyes, he's struggling against the hold of Caroline, Stefan and Demetri. Katherine stands a side.

"Damon, stay back, I'm fine. There's no need for anyone to get hurt." I glance at Jenna who is still sobbing whilst she kneels next to Alaric and Matt. "Nobody else should get hurt."

Damon stops struggling with the others reluctantly. And a deep frown appears on his face, his eyes turning deep black and bloodshot.

Klaus sighs. "That's better. Now . . ." He grasps my throat and lifts me to my feet, then off the ground. I gasp and grip his hand to steady my weight.

Damon growls low and deadly. The others seem regretful for holding him back now. I see Matt and Alaric tense. "I want you to come with me." He walks steadily to the van and opens the door, throwing me into it and successfully banging my head on the back seats. I groan and struggle to keep my eyes open.

He steps away from the van and I hear him tell the others to release Jenna, Matt and Rick. They do and all three scamper to where Damon and the others are. Damon's eyes still hold mine as I sleepily rest my head on the vans back seats. "I love you." I mouth to him.

He mouths something back, "Don't you dare leave me again."


End file.
